


42

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: Никому не удавалось пройти мимо и не заболеть Макисимой. Хоть немного, хоть по краю сердца.





	

**Author's Note:**

> беты: Erica vagans, daana

1.

Есть японские слова, которые следует просто запомнить. Понять их не сможешь все равно. Объясняя, что значит ikigai, Макисима говорит — беззаботно и легко, как по писаному: представь себе дерево на перекрестке между призванием, профессией, страстью и целью.

Мое раннее детство прошло в городе, где армия женщин в серой униформе и резиновых перчатках по локоть каждое утро ползала по дорогам, похожая на комки загрубевшего по весне снега, и выдергивала из щелей в асфальте ростки сорняков. Наблюдая за ними из окна, я воображал себе их тысячерукого противника, зеленого полководца, раздающего приказы из-под земли: обходи с левого фланга, пробивай с тыла. Поднажмите, просил я их, нагревая стекло лицом, вон же, лезут за вами! И наша армия непременно побеждала, расползаясь на заслуженный отдых к полудню.

Переезд прошел стремительно, как летний дождь. Среди ночи в квартире вдруг стало светло и суетно, мать бросала вещи в сумку — свои и мои вперемешку, у подъезда уже ждала темная машина, добросившая нас до вокзала. Так нас и смыло из Пхеньяна, меня на десять лет, ее навсегда.

От работы на пищевом комбинате в Синыйджу мамины пальцы огрубели, замозолились. Часто снилось: за случайную провинность ей отрубают кисти и наскоро пришивают чужие, короткие и потрескавшиеся. Денег нам, ютившимся в землянке на отшибе, едва хватало на еду, местные обзывали чужаками и сторонились. Даже дети били меня без большой охоты, и стоило научиться стоять за себя, перестали. Здесь деревьев росло непривычно много, мелких и перекрученных, а вот асфальта не было совсем. Даже железнодорожные пути, единственная дорога, связывавшая деревню с миром, скрывались под густой, жухлой в любой время года травой. В детстве я терпеть не мог траву, мне казалось: все это козни зеленого полководца, прогнавшего мать из театра, чтобы лишить столицу верного дозорного — меня. Часами я с тупым упрямством возился у дома, изничтожая его шпионов, пока не начинали кровить руки. Никому не было дела до этой моей войны, ничего она не изменила.

И теперь — дерево на перекрестке, как такое можно себе вообразить?

— Как вы отличаете профессию от призвания? — спрашиваю, силясь натянуть контуры Сыныйджу на пхеньянский перекресток. В Японии тоже нет настоящих деревьев, не там, где живут люди.

— Профессия — то чему ты обучен, призвание — то, к чему тебя тянет, — не задумываясь, отвечает Макисима. Его уроки японского — непрошеная надбавка за мои услуги, которую он охотно платит всякий раз, когда мы встречаемся.

— И какая у вас профессия? — вопрос соскальзывает с языка прежде, чем успеваю перехватить покрепче.

Макисима долго молчит, а потом в задумчивости касается пальцами виска, будто проверяя, на месте ли он.

— Вот в чем дело, — отрешенно заправляет за ухо прядь, глядя прямо перед собой глазами до того пустыми, что страшными. — Вот же в чем все дело…

 

2.

Встречаться нам приходится чаще всего в проржавевшем до самых остовов приморье — Ураясу или Огисиме, человеческая гниль стекается сюда со всего юго-восточного Токио. Ветер неуемно домогается круглые сутки, пробирается под самую плотную ткань. Местные привычно прячут испитые носы в высоких воротниках, натягивают капюшоны до заросших неровной щетиной подбородков, прямо не люди, а улитки, вереница поставленных на хвостик сгорбленных знаков "&#12398;", привычного приложения к слову «чужие страны» — «гайкоку». Гайкоку-но — чужак. Гайкоку-дзин — иностранец. Сокращается до «человек снаружи», подразумевая: человек ниоткуда. Человек низачем.

Макисима гуляет, широко расправив плечи; легкий, как воздушный шар, переполненный теплым, светящимся газом. Веревка, цепляющая его к земле, того и гляди порвется.

Поаккуратней с ним, говорит Консьерж.

Позже, о наркоторговце, что сольёт меня полиции с потрохами, он скажет (а я не прислушаюсь своевременно): «осторожнее».  А о Макисиме говорит: «аккуратней». Как с дорогой вазой, разбить которую, доставая с высокой полки, проще простого, да еще и на глазах у важного клиента.

Мне тогда немного жаль такого светлого человека, безвинно вляпавшегося в грязь; я совсем плохо знаю Макисиму, потому что стараюсь держаться подальше.

Не люблю жалеть людей.

— Скажи-ка, — прохаживаясь по краю пирса, спрашивает он, ветер треплет тонкую рубашку, хлещет едкими брызгами по щекам, а Макисима как и не замечает: — Что здесь самое ценное?

Прямо под ногами у него волнуется покрытое мутными радужными струпьями море. К ножке пирса пристал кусок грязного целлофана и, шурша, развевается теперь, как приспущенный в трауре флаг.

— Ценное? — переспрашиваю, удивлённый.

— Сам говоришь, жизнь здесь недорогая. Что же тогда?

— Нет здесь ничего, — пожимаю плечами. — Потому и жизнь такая дешевая, что пустая.

— Не может быть, — улыбается Макисима. А потом пошатывается так натурально, что я хватаю его за руку прежде, чем он все-таки свалится в воду, и стаскиваю со скрипучего края доски.

От него пахнет деревом, фруктами и полевыми цветами. И дымом, непохожим на настоящий. Слишком рафинированным, чистым. Я отпускаю его прежде, чем решу, что не хочу его отпускать. Тогда я понимаю: Макисима вовсе не собирался падать.

— Видишь! — торжествуют солнечные, золотые глаза. — Что-то есть.

— Шли бы вы уже, Макисима, — улыбнувшись, отворачиваюсь раньше, чем позволю ему запасть слишком глубоко.

Не зная, что он уже давно запал, как монета в щель, как вишневая косточка в асфальтовую трещину, и теперь расти ей там, под удушливым слоем битума, выворачивать его настырными корнями — неторопливо, неумолимо.

Никому не удавалось пройти мимо и не заболеть Макисимой.

Хоть немного, хоть по краю сердца.

 

3.

Густой пар от побулькивающего бульона — вечная ширма между нами с Консьержем, он принимает гостей на душной кухне, по-китайски простой. В молодости он любил, ходят слухи, разбивать врагам головы кирпичами, никакого другого оружия не признавал. Нет в трущобах Ураясу человека весомее, чем этот сухонький, морщинистый старик с бельмом на левом глазу.

Я отдаю ему деньги за месяц с низким поклоном. Обычно мы разговариваем немного, но в этот раз Консьерж бегло перебирает купюры пальцем и машет мне скрюченной морщинистой ладонью, уходи мол.

— Благодарю вас за познавательную беседу, — доносится знакомый голос из глубины комнатушки, заглушаемый скрипом половиц. Из-за вытянутого чугунного котла появляется, пошатнувшись, Макисима, такой бледный, будто все это время в задней комнате Консьерж сцеживал из него кровь по капле.

Но на белой рубашке никаких следов, плащ перекинут через согнутую в локте руку. Ремешок от пояса еще немного и соскользнет в похлебку, я теряюсь на мгновение от осознания неизбежного святотатства, а потом дергаю Макисиму за плечо, вынуждая подвинуться.

— Не следует тебе больше здесь появляться, — пожевав губами, веско произносит Консьерж и шаркает обратно, в свою жирную, липкую темноту. Про себя я зову это место желудком. Задержишься — и сам не заметишь, как попадешь в прямую кишку.

— Он это серьезно, — говорю Макисиме, когда мы оказываемся в захламленном коридоре. У дверей — и еще у стены подальше — крепкие, плечистые парни, то ли племянники старика, то ли внуки. У Рё, с которым я общаюсь иногда — татуировка через половину лица, змея, прикрывающая ожог. Хвост заканчивается у губ, потому все время шевелится, вот и сейчас виляет.

— Приятель твой? — вылетает из-под хвоста сквозь зубы вместе с резким запахом застоявшегося перегара.

Второй тем временем отделяется от стены, загораживая дорогу.

— Друг, — соглашаюсь я. Называть Макисиму клиентом здесь нельзя — отнимут по праву.

— Я бы на твоем месте сейчас со мной не дружил. — Насмешливый голос Макисимы прохладно окатывает из-за спины. — По-моему, я им не нравлюсь.

— Я бы заткнулся на твоем месте, — улыбаясь змее, бросаю через плечо.

Этот первый и последний раз, когда я обращаюсь к Макисиме на «ты» — наш билет на свободу. Он жадно вдыхает затхлый воздух подворотни и сглатывает несколько раз прежде, чем все-таки набросить плащ на плечи.

— Твой? — уточняет, кивая на мотоцикл. С белья на растянутых между соседними окнами веревках нам на голову срывается несколько крупных капель. Вздрогнув, Макисима резко стряхивает их с волос и отирает ладонь о штанину, будто это не вода, а бульон на собачьих костях.

— Поедем, — киваю, хоть и не собирался продлевать аренду транспорта до завтра.

Обжигающе холодные руки сдавливают пояс, как стальные прутья. Я срываюсь с места и петляю по узким улицам. Через несколько кварталов Макисима резко требует остановиться. Его рвет — долго, конвульсивно. Утерев губы шелковым платком, он разжимает пальцы, подхваченный ветром нежно-розовый квадрат — как ранний лепесток огромной вишни.

— Вот, почему Орфею не советовали есть в аду.

Его висок упирается мне в плечо, руки мелко подрагивают на поясе. От этого перехватывает дыхание и остро зудит где-то в межреберье.

— Не оглядывайся, — просит Макисима.

 

4.

Еще и этим он выделяется в трущобах: здесь неизменно что-то жуют, курят, рассасывают, забивают голод чем попало. У него сытый вид и голодные глаза, но совсем по-другому. Он ощупывает взглядом каждого, с кем встречается — так плотно, словно карманы выворачивает. На вид Макисиме не дашь больше двадцати.

Люди, которых он приводит ко мне, обычно гораздо старше. Нервные, запуганные клерки со свежей грязью на руках и одежде. Для них есть две дороги: сложная — прочь из города по старой дороге или на лодке; простая — в тоннель. Ту самую прямую кишку, из которой целым не выйти, но некому предупредить их об этом. Если долго стоять у подпиленной решетки, можно уловить отголоски лязга и криков. Сегодняшний клиент, как и большинство, выбрал простую.

«Он жалуется, скучно», — приходит сообщение среди ночи.

— Что-то важное? — сонно переспрашивает рыжий мальчик, чье имя я забыл раньше, чем стащил с него футболку.

Покачиваясь на локте, щурюсь от слишком яркого света экрана. Иероглифы расплываются, голова звенит от выпитого накануне, еле держится на плечах.

— Что там может быть важного, — засовываю телефон под подушку и валюсь сверху, снова становится темно. Потолок шатается, как маятник, и, кажется, опускается все ниже, ниже. Заснуть никак не выходит.

В помятом пиджаке, с седой щетиной на щеках, сегодняшний — сбивчиво благодарил меня, тряс за плечо, спрашивал, как звать. Я сказал ему, что все уже оплачено, и вытянул из-за пояса револьвер.

— Просил передать. Пользоваться умеешь?

Он прижал оружие к груди и часто закивал. Пухлые, тревожные пальцы оглаживали облезлое дуло, как котенка. Лицо расколола безумная, одержимая улыбка.

— Станет дурно, стреляйся, — посоветовал я.

Мальчик залез под одеяло с головой и сопит мне в ребро, глажу его костлявую спину. Под ухом опять вибрирует телефон.

«Найди кого-нибудь поумней, а? Тройной тариф».

Зачем долго искать, мы с рыжим так и познакомились в баре. Я заказал ему выпить и сразу предупредил, что при себе ничего ценного не держу. Пропустили по стакану мутного горького пойла, которое тут называли джином, запили пивом. Опьянев, он стал злой, заявил, что хочет убраться подальше и никаких денег не пожалеет. Я сказал ему, сколько стоит убраться подальше.

— Сделаешь скидку? — облизнул он потрескавшиеся губы.

Я собирался его послать, но вместо этого кивнул и заказал что-то еще на последние оставшиеся от платы за жилье деньги.

«Сегодня вечером», — пишу Макисиме, а потом стираю. Пишу: «22-00, у входа в тоннель» — и стираю. Пишу: «Не уверен, что смогу помочь». Откладываю телефон, так ничего и не отправив. Думаю, что коммуфилд для Сусон оплачу с выручки за таблетки, но мерзкая, сосущая под ложечкой тревога никуда не девается. Как будто завтра экзамен, а я к нему не готов — такого раздрая не случалось с университета, но там хоть можно было взломать сервер и стащить правильные ответы.

Прохладную ладошку, лезущую все ниже по животу, я накрываю своей и крепко прижимаю. Телефон соскальзывает с одеяла на пол.

— Так что, поможешь? — спрашивает рыжий.

А на смех обижается, смертельно. Сбегает, чуть куртку не забыв.

 

5.

Побираться по окраинам приходится до середины весны: редкие заказы от Макисимы теперь только на сложные дороги, с остальных моих клиентов столько, сколько он платит, не наберешь, даже если вырезать из них по почке на продажу. Этим здесь тоже не брезгуют, но с органами столько мороки, что связываться себе дороже.

Попробовать поторговать в школе предлагает Консьерж.

— Ты мальчик способный, — цыкает гнилым осколком переднего зуба, допивая густую юшку, — компьютерный.

Я неловко отказываюсь: не хочу оставаться у него в долгу — большем, чем смогу оплатить, — но цепкая птичья лапка, утерев губы, опускается мне на колено, постукивает легонько.

— Попробуй, мало ли, получится. А то и присмотришь себе кого.

Еще ни одна внешняя голограмма не давалась мне так тяжело, как эта. Сложенное из десятка фотографий лицо выходит слишком старым, потасканным. Такую даже в баре не угостят. Чтобы увидеть настоящих японских школьниц, нужно попасть в школу. Чтобы попасть в школу, нужно превратиться в школьницу.

— Ты устал, дорогой брат, — кланяется Сусон, когда я появляюсь в саду. За ее спиной тихо шелестят высокие кусты, усыпанные розовыми цветами с белесой окантовкой. У порывов ветра здесь слишком повторяемая частота, но все никак не доходят руки исправить. Зато мугунхва вышла хорошо, стоит взглянуть — сразу чувствуешь легкий сладковатый аромат, хотя ничем в коммуфилдах не пахнет, даже самых дорогих. — Хочешь, я тебе спою?

Когда я снимаю шлем, в глазах стоят слезы. Такие у сестренки песни: наматывают сердце на кулак и выжимают досуха. Хотя в словах вроде ничего и нет: там бал начался, там чаша веселья полна; все радости жизни попробую, будто во сне, я; украшу цветами прическу и буду пьянеть от вина. Это из «Моцарта», я скачиваю весь мюзикл, но слушать не могу. Чужие голоса, как моя неудачная голограмма: хоть и попадают в ноты — насквозь фальшивы.

Открываю папку с исходниками ее вирта и делаю его совсем немного старше. Углубляю глаза, вытягиваю подбородок, занижаю голосовые модуляции.

— Здесь не вздумай пользоваться, — смеется поутру Консьерж. — Не отобьешься.

И верно, улыбаюсь ему, здесь никто не должен видеть мою Сусон.

Набив карманы капсулами, устремляюсь на запад, солнце режет глаза всю дорогу, требуя свернуть. Объезжаю большой Токио по дуге, обгоняя грузовые машины — поговаривают, скоро на каждой поставят сканер, чтобы латентные вовсе перестали выползать из своих  сточных ям. Об это слово, латентные, все время спотыкаюсь языком. Латентность — время прохождения пакета через коммутатор. Или задержка отклика по сравнению с ожидаемым. Выходит, быть латентным преступником — вроде как быть дегенератом, недоразвитым.

Глупо умирать недоразвитым, вот как я об этом думаю.

Жаль, поговорить об этом больше не с кем.

Замаскированный под легковой автомобиль, байк притормаживает на стоянке академии Осо, утопающей в зеленой листве, такой же ненастоящей, как мальвы в садике сестры, такой же зримо живой. Мраморный стрелок с фонтана пялится на меня, будто видит насквозь.

— Извините за опоздание, — кланяюсь на входе.

Мое имя уже десять минут в базе, взламывать такую простую систему было неловко, все равно что подсматривать за моющимися детьми.

— Второй урок уже идет, куда это годится, — ворчит седоусый мужчина, провожая меня по широкой, поскрипывающей лестнице. Даже ковер на ней голографический. Благодаря за помощь, я сомневаюсь и в его пышных, завивающихся усах.

Осторожно приоткрыв дверь, оказываюсь в просторной, заполненной девушками аудитории. Потупив взгляд, как и следует опоздавшей, пробираюсь вдоль стены за заднюю парту.

— А вас я не помню, — догоняет неожиданно знакомая, мягкая интонация, и чужой рюкзак так неудачно подворачивается под ноги. Оступившись, не удерживаю равновесия, лечу на пол.

По залу прокатывается волна сдавленных возгласов и смешков. Хорошо, что они такие воспитанные или такие недобрые — неважно, главное, они не пытаются подавать мне руку. Слышу шаги за спиной и быстро поднимаюсь, оборачиваясь.

— Вы не ушиблись? — улыбается Макисима. На нем идеально выглаженная светло-бежевая тройка, от небрежно повязанного шейного платка пахнет цитрусом.

Извинившись, торопливо представляюсь и пячусь к парте. Внимательные глаза ощупывают меня, выворачивают, раздевают.

Я почти ревную его к Сусон.

 

6.

— Мой отец, — учусь я говорить перед зеркалом, рассматривая застывшее бледное лицо, чужое и родное одновременно, отчего до сих пор странно, что губы растягиваются синхронно с моими, округляются, закрываются снова. — Мой отец фармацевт.

Все еще неубедительно звучит.

— Мой отец, — повожу плечом, изображая равнодушие.

Откидываюсь на непривычно ровную, огромную по моим меркам кровать, так и не сняв ботинок. Ветер заносит в комнату отголоски смеха из сада, треплет тонкую штору. Луч закатного солнца из последних сил тянется к несуществующему алому платку на моей груди.

— Мой отец, — повторяю в потолок, пока звуки не станут просто звуками, лишенными всякого смысла — мой отец, мой отец, мо-йо-тец.

Школу окружает трехметровый забор, к северу от здания решетка отогнута. Даже первокурсницы знают об этом. Любой дрон-уборщик знает об этом, но дыру всё не заделывают. Время от времени кто-то сбегает в город, преподаватели никогда не проводят перекличку. Здесь, как в корейской армии, не принято спрашивать, если точно не уверен в ответе. Из этих учениц можно набирать разведчиц, умных и хитрых. Может статься, из них и готовят разведчиц.

Такой работы дронам не поручишь.

В дверь стучат условленным образом: два, тишина, три, тишина, один.

Тереблю молнию на куртке, вверх-вниз. Как же просто было бы остаться здесь на пару лет, никому ничего не продавая, ничем не рискуя. Выводить иероглифы тушью на рисовой бумаге, рисовать кубы и квадраты, читать о приключениях принца Гэндзи, ополаскивать синюю фарфоровую чашку кипятком и сливать его в днище чайного столика. Незачем мне это, но подниматься нет никаких сил. Пусть она лучше уйдет, капсулы я отдам завтра. Или спущу в унитаз, эта незваная мысль забавляет, я почти верю, что могу так.

В дверь торопливо стучат опять.

— Сусон? Ты там?

У Рикако Орьё, моей первой маленькой клиентки, шелковый, властный голос. Она любит получать своё, рисовать и рисоваться перед Макисимой. Здесь его называют Сибатой, мне неизвестно, какое из имен настоящее — все не доходят руки проверить. Молния заедает, дергаю ее вниз сильнее, с неожиданно нахлынувшей злостью: на свою бесталанность, на необходимость платить за жилье и сервер, на настойчивость Орьё, от которой капсулами не отделаешься — она еще битый час будет рассказывать о том, как прошли их частные занятия. Я назвал его интересным еще в первый день. С тех пор она, похоже, уверена, что у меня к Макисиме что-то есть. Обычные мужчины шестнадцатилетнюю Орьё не интересуют, только чужие. Она пообещала лишиться с ним девственности до конца лета.

С трудом отрываюсь от рассматривания трещины в потолке и поднимаю себя с кровати, придавленный всеми тремя этажами Осо вместе с крышей. Открываю дверь и едва успеваю отступить — Орьё врывается, довольная собой, сияющая.

— Ты даже представить себе не можешь, дорогая Сусон — устроившись на подоконнике, потягивается она, не сводя с меня снисходительного взгляда, —  какой прекрасный сегодня вечер.

Неужели, думаю, неспособный оторвать взгляд от блестящих черных туфелек, — уже?

Интересно, снимала ли она их. Интересно, что чувствовал Макисима от прикосновения крошечных, еще недооформленных грудей. Мне не по себе от этих мыслей и некуда от них деться.

— Он сообщает последние светские новости, — приторно вздыхает Орьё, наматывая длинную черную прядь на палец, — рассказывает о разных событиях, забавных, горестных или странных, о том, о другом...  Во всем он осведомлен, в делах государственных или частных, обо всем говорит толково и ясно.

Ей просто шестнадцать, повторяю про себя, выдавливая ответную улыбку.

— Как же томительно, — шепчет Орьё, — будет тянуться ночь.

Ей шестнадцать, я продаю ей капсулы за неслыханные в трущобах деньги, но расплачиваться она не торопится. Нет, она еще не закончила измываться. В «Записках у изголовья», которые сейчас проходят на уроках японской литературы, достаточно удачных взрослых рассуждений.

— Мужчины, что ни говори, странные существа. Особенно когда пьют. Что отвратительнее всего: пошатывающаяся походка под утро, помутившийся взгляд, перекошенная рубашка. И от кого, по-твоему, выходил вчера господин Тома в таком скотском состоянии? Никогда бы даже представить себе не могла. Как хорошо, что у нас он еще ничего не ведет, мне было бы невыносимо слушать его. Твой отец пьет?

— Мой отец фармацевт, — отвечаю раньше, чем успеваю понять вопрос.

— Хоть в этом тебе повезло, — великодушно отпускает мне Орьё кусочек дозволенного счастья на чай.

Заперев за ней дверь, вытаскиваю ноутбук из-под зимнего одеяла в шкафу: он слишком старый для возраста живущей здесь Сусон, слишком потрепанный. Окунаюсь с головой в изучение личных дел преподавательского состава. Тома Кодзабуро — социолог, пришел в Осо в конце апреля этого года. За две недели до него устроился на работу Сибата Юкимори, восьмидесятилетний старик — если копнуть на слой глубже небрежно замененной фотографии.

Дождь монотонно шуршит по стеклу, снаружи давно стемнело.

В углу экрана всплывает сообщение от Рё: требует приехать, есть срочный клиент. Объясняю, что застрял за городом, немного набиваю себе цену. В этом месяце удастся не только свести концы с концами, но и отложить на учебу сестренке.

Спускаясь по лестнице, чуть не налетаю на Макисиму, длинная мокрая челка закрывает левую половину его лица, правая скрыта в тени, вид в сером плаще зловещий.

— Не следует гулять в такую погоду, простудишься, — многозначительно кивает он на тонкую школьную форму.

— А как ваше здоровье, господин Сибата, — отвечаю, потупив взгляд, — ревматизм не допекает, надеюсь?

— От любой болезни найдется средство, если рядом хорошие люди, — не смутившись, улыбается Макисима. Низ его мокрого до нитки плаща густо измазан грязью.

— Господин Тома хороший человек, — в тон ему киваю я, и кто только тянет за язык.

Между светлыми бровями залегает глубокая складка.

— Не очень-то, — медленно качает он головой. — Держись подальше от Томы.

Снизу доносятся торопливые шаги, и я ныряю за колонну.

— С кем ты говорил? — спрашивает такой же промокший щуплый человечек с большой спортивной сумкой на плече, остановившись в двух шагах от меня.

Сквозь тяжелый, древесный аромат туалетной воды от него несет чем-то смутно знакомым.

— С Полонием, — слышен сверху голос успевшего подняться на несколько ступенек Макисимы. — Он спросил меня: вы узнаете меня, принц? А я ответил: конечно, вы — торговец рыбой. Нет, — воспротивился он, и я сказал: тогда хотелось бы, чтобы вы были таким же честным человеком.

Тишину разрезает их дружный, негромкий смех.

— Однако же, он принял тебя за меня, твой Полоний.

Сумка негромко позвякивает при ходьбе чем-то стеклянным, голоса удаляются, последним — уже из коридора, доносится от Макисимы:

— Этот несносный старый дурак! — и тонет в раскате грома.

Сквозь грозу, почти наощупь, я прорываюсь до Токио, с головой такой же мутной, как щиток мотоциклетного шлема, ни единой связной мысли не разобрать.

— Так соскучилась, дорогой брат, — кланяется Сусон, когда наутро я появляюсь в саду, оплаченном на полгода вперед. — Послушаешь мою новую песню?

 

7.

Никакой человек не входит в чужую жизнь затем, чтобы пустить ее под откос, каждый хочет чего-то для себя. Тома просто был еще более голодным, чем Макисима — нутряно, отчаянно голодным до власти. Он и сам этого не понимал, как не евшие настоящих сладостей дети не понимают, чего они лишены, только смутно ощущают отсутствие чего-то внутри, чем полны другие.

Осознай я это раньше, свернул бы ему шею в темном коридоре и спустил с лестницы. Нет камер, нет свидетелей — нелепая случайность. Но тогда я еще хуже разбирался в людях, чем выдрессированные одноклассницы моей фальшивой Сусон. Из-за мелких зубов и треугольного лица с острым подбородком в улыбке Томы было что-то крысиное, но ямочки на детских щеках, которым до сих пор не требовалась бритва, все сглаживали.

«Хорошая моя» — часто вставлял он, и мне всякий раз требовалось немало усилий, чтобы не прыснуть в ответ, до того это мило сочеталось со взглядом в лицо голограммы. Заложив ногу за ногу в библиотечном кресле с витиеватыми подлокотниками, Тома серьезно рассматривает мое солнечное сплетение. Переминаюсь с ноги на ногу, прикусывая щеки.

— Хорошая моя, у вас уже закончилось рисование?

— У господина Сибаты еще частные уроки, — напоминаю я.

— Ах да. Ты торопишься?

— У меня длинная перемена, господин Тома.

— Тогда поговори со мной немного, садись.

В отличие от остальных преподавателей, у него неухоженные руки — тогда я впервые обращаю на это внимание. Ногти обкусаны до мяса.

— Тебя зовут Сусон, верно? Сибата рассказывал, у тебя хороший глаз.

Он не хвалит, как остальные, похлопывая голосом сверху вниз, по плечу или по макушке, это уже кто как. Тома вкрадчив и осторожен, он не одобряет, а подлизывается. Всматривается мне в живот, ищет чего-то в ровном, сосредоточенном лице Сусон.

Чувствую себя круглым белым шариком, перелетающим через плотно натянутую теннисную сетку. После тех слов Макисимы на лестнице любая местная ученица, окажись она на моем месте, прикипела бы к Томе намертво. От ответа отвлекает телефон.

«Нужна помощь. Доставить сорок литров из точки А в Касумигасеки в точку Б в Огисиме, максимально секретно»

— Он преувеличивает, — качаю головой. — Извините.

«Срочность?» — уточняю у Макисимы.

«Сегодня вечером» — приходит быстрее, чем успеваю спрятать телефон.

— Но благодарю вас обоих за такую лестную оценку, — кланяюсь Томе и ухожу прежде, чем он успеет всадить в меня еще какую-нибудь наживку. Не без сожаления: я бы с удовольствием включился в их игру, но Касумигасеки совсем чужой для меня район, на прокладывание маршрута потребуется все оставшееся до вечера время.

Он все-таки успевает сказать мне вслед что-то, что начинается со слова «жаль», сквозь холодную вежливость прорывается раздражение.

Как быстро я больше не «хорошая», посмеиваюсь про себя.

Липкий взгляд разъедает спину, провожая до самых дверей.

Первым делом, оказавшись в своей комнате, иду в душ. Тогда я слишком занят другими мыслями, чтобы понять, почему. Горячая вода смывает все лишнее: чистая, прозрачная — лучшее, что есть в этой академии, и совершенно бесплатно.

Грузовик приходится заполнять контейнерами с густой прозрачной жидкостью. На каком-то из них я тяну спину и уже совсем не рад идиотской бережливости, вынудившей меня никому о поездке не говорить. Но первое, с чем встречает меня Макисима у входа в заброшенную многоэтажку, вплотную к которой я подгоняю машину:

— Кто еще об этом знает?

В воздухе сгущается возможность следующего заказа, гораздо менее приятного, чем этот.

— Никто. Владелец машины не знает ни о чем, кроме того, что я взял ее в аренду до утра.

Он смотрит мне в глаза дольше, чем обычно.

— Хорошо, — медленно кивает и показывает, куда заносить. А потом даже помогает. Наши руки несколько раз соприкасаются, у него ледяные пальцы. В кузове остается одна канистра, когда кто-то из нас нечаянно задевает ногой ворох пыльных газет.

Макисима роняет груз, захлебываясь кашлем. Мне сперва кажется: просто поперхнулся слюной, не в то горло пошла. Но кашель не проходит. Держась за стену, Макисима судорожно сжимает в кулаке ворот плаща и как выброшенная на берег рыба хрипло заглатывает воздух, тут же выплевывая из себя. Я подхожу, но он резко машет рукой, указывая мне на выход.

Затаскивая последний контейнер, успеваю заметить, как Макисима прячет в карман ингалятор. На полу, у его ног — пустой блистер, которого раньше не было. Губы посинели, на глазах слезы, которых сам он не замечает, все еще прокашливаясь, но уже немного легче.

Шепчет, присев на ящик:

— Этого не было.

Он кивает на канистры, но я хорошо его понимаю. Кто-то поит в баре парней и не позволяет им расстегивать себе ширинку, кто-то пьет таблетки украдкой. У каждого свои способы справляться с собой, незачем посторонним в них лезть.

Макисиму тошнит от двух третей продуктов, которые возможно достать, но от гиперовсяной еды он принципиально отказывается. Ему особенно плохо весной и осенью, но от обычной пыли ничего не случается, если вовремя принимать лекарства. Три года пройдет в попытках выяснить, на что именно у Макисимы аллергия, но с ним самим я ни разу об этом не заговариваю.

Проще сказать: на жизнь.

 

8.

Если вспоминать с календарем в руках, Сусон умерла летом. За несколько месяцев до того, как перед рестораном Исаяки нашли тело с куском мозга в заднем проходе. Но я точно помню, что шел снег, помню широкий след, который оставило ползущее по асфальту тело — как иначе я смог бы ее отыскать на узких, переплетенных крышами улицах Огисимы?

Первое правило пушера: не употреблять товар. Конечно же, его все нарушают. Поэтому пушеры обычно долго не живут. Когда на руках оказывается больше запрещенных веществ, чем нужно одному человеку для того, чтобы на несколько часов забыть об обшарпанной действительности — искушение принять все сразу слишком велико.

— Не плачь, она умерла счастливой, — сказал Макисима.

Он — единственное, что врезалось в память с той ночи, когда впервые за несколько месяцев я зашел навестить сестру и увидел безумную груду обезображенного мяса. Ничего общего с тем, на что я смотрел в зеркале последние пару месяцев, ничего общего с тем, что разговаривало со мной в саду, заботливо высаженном моими руками. Настоящая Сусон все эти годы жила в темноте. Я поселил ее в темноте, нарисовав себе куклу, и кто из нас более сумасшедший?

Он становится между мной и огромным, искрящим бирюзой оружием, из которого голову моей сестры только что превратили в кипящие ошметки. Тело не слушает меня, я пытаюсь рвануться вперед, схватить его за ноги и утащить на землю — вместо этого слабо дергаюсь, как приклеенная к дерьму муха, рука скользит по луже крови и упирается во что-то твердое.

Макисима не спасает мне жизнь, он меряется с доминатором запасом уверенности в себе. Но это я пойму еще нескоро.

Мне так легко оттого, что Сусон больше нет. Ничто меня здесь больше не держит.

Все это время изображать ее и одновременно делать вид при Консьерже, при Макисиме, при всех остальных — как будто у меня есть настоящая здоровая сестра — отнимало слишком много сил и наконец выпило до дна.

Я — пустая бутылка из-под пино гриджо семидесятого года. Я — подделка из страны, не знавшей виноградников. Я — мертвое лицо.

Кость входит в тело так легко, так небольно. Что-то лопается, я чувствую это как будто снаружи.

На зубах все еще хрустит кристаллический порошок, когда я говорю:

— Вы должны остаться навсегда.

Светлая рубашка Макисимы залита кровью. Он только что перерезал патрульному горло. А тот пятился, булькал что-то, размахивал бесполезным оружием, которое, застрелив мою сестру, испугалось злого, холодного голоса и не решилось стрелять снова.

Макисима достает платок и впервые касается моего лица. Он что-то такое снова говорит, о выборе зла — невыносимо прекрасное, выжигающее мозг. Мне становится хорошо. Мне становится пусто. Мне становится правильно.

Улыбаясь, я вгоняю во второй глаз осколок ключичной кости Сусон.

 

9.

Вишня — мясистая, плотная. С косточкой, которую нужно выплевывать. Авокадо — шершаво распадается под языком, как подгнившая картошка. Сыр твердый, от него хочется пить. Сыр мягкий, но терпкий, с длинным, обволакивающим нёбо послевкусием. Крем тягучий и приторный. У жасминового чая нет вкуса только сперва.

Я слизываю кислый земляничный сок с его пальцев. Все мое внимание поглощено складками кожи на суставе. Если прикусить их, ладонь вздрогнет и тут же застынет, напряженная. От этого закрутит в паху, захлестнет теплом. Я замечу, что рука исчезла, только когда ее станет не хватать рядом. Это упражнение в терпении: сдерживаться из последних сил, не сжимая зубы, чтобы не спугнуть ладонь подольше.

Из-под потолка раздается негромкая музыка, сегодня что-то струнно-смычковое. Я рефлекторно поворачиваю голову прежде, чем вспоминаю, что виднее так не станет. Лицо замотано толстым слоем бинтов, пока импланты не приживутся. Дешевле было бы прикрутить новую голову, — смеялся кто-то, пока я спал. Мне снилось, что солдаты играют на пыльном пустыре моим черепом. Макисима наблюдал за ними из тени раскидистого вяза, салютуя бокалом, когда кто-то забивал гол. Коренастый старик за его спиной чистил двустволку и ждал, пока они закончат. Он еще не определился, какую команду расстреляет в этот раз: победителей или проигравших.

— С земляникой «Шато-Перигей» восхитительно, — сообщает Макисима.

Вот почему мне снятся такие сны.

Когда он не говорит о том, что оказывается у меня на языке — Макисима пересказывает книги. У него феноменальная память на цитаты, которыми он щедро сдабривает свои истории. Его ничуть не смущает, что я молчу. Когда ему надоедает рассказывать, Макисима читает стихи.

— Но вряд ли беды новые нагрянут — страшнее, чем привычная беда: царапины не причинят вреда, а сердце больше стрелы не достанут.

О чем бы ни говорил Макисима, он говорит о смерти. Нужно было выколоть себе глаза, чтобы услышать. Я молчу, потому что нет таких слов, которыми я могу сказать об этом. Я превращаюсь в губку, впитывающую каждый звук, каждый новый оттенок аромата. В мире, где я жил до сих пор, не могло существовать стольких разных вещей, которые доставляют удовольствие: губам, языку, нёбу, горлу, желудку. Эта лавина погребает меня.

Меня больше не существует.

Я прах, растворенный в горячем дыхании.

Приподнимаясь с подушек, тянусь за мягким голосом, упираюсь лбом в обтянутое льняной рубашкой плечо.

— Уже и слезы не бегут из глаз, хоть им туда, как прежде, ведом путь, — щекочет шепот ушную раковину, — и пренебречь они вольны запретом…

Я неловко поворачиваю голову, он не успевает отстраниться. Сухие, пергаментные губы приоткрываются удивленно. От душистой винной кислинки, с которой воздух из его легких попадает в мои, кружится голова.  То, что происходит с нами, непохоже на поцелуй точно так же, как то, что случается позже, непохоже на секс.

Макисима осторожно принюхивается к моей коже, ощупывает ключицы шершавым языком. Я откидываюсь на подушки, понимая, что не смогу ему отказать. Мне нечем говорить «нет», весь воздух остался у него, весь смысл, всё. Я не хочу, но выгибаюсь, вжимаюсь в его бедро. Пальцы медленно скользят по завязкам моих штанов. Пытаюсь вдохнуть, но горло как будто забито свинцовой крышкой, а внутри все охвачено пожаром и некуда деться. Мне нечем, мне не…

Так и не стянув с меня штаны, он ложится рядом, полураздетый. Мне мало его. Мне слишком много его. Я хочу его всей кожей. Мы сплетаемся в единую полимерную сущность, скрученную спираль дезоксирибонуклеиновой кислоты.

— И что-то там еще согреет грудь, — сонно, неразборчиво выдыхает он мне в лицо. Отключается Макисима, как вскипевший чайник: щелк — и только ресницы, тревожно подрагивая, щекочут щеку, расслабляется вцепившаяся в волосы ладонь. Я боюсь пошевелиться, спугнуть этот чуткий сон. Нащупав одеяло за спиной, накрываю нас обоих и сам не замечаю, как проваливаюсь следом за Макисимой в сумеречное забытье, но стоит мне отключиться — неумолимая ладонь трясет за плечо, похлопывает по щеке.

— Хватит валяться, там наконец распогодилось. Поедем встречать рассвет.

Знал я одного чудака в Синыйджу, подбиравшего раненых животных. Старик жил на отшибе, как и мы с матерью. Его дети уехали в город, хозяйства и того, что они присылали, с трудом хватало, чтобы прокормиться. Но вечно на дворе кто-то у него возился: то собаки с поломанными лапами, то птицы. На одно время даже лису приютил, худую и облезлую, но она отъелась и сбежала через дырку под забором.

Одно могу сказать: Макисима не возился со мной от блаженной доброты. А зачем тогда — сам до сих пор не знаю. Слово за словом он заставлял меня выходить из темноты. Не выводил, а протягивал руку и ждал, пока желание во мне окрепнет достаточно.

И, когда пальцы почти соприкасались, делал шаг назад.

 

10.

До конца лета я сижу взаперти, усмиряя новые глаза. Настраиваю удобную для монитора резкость, устанавливаю несколько уличных шаблонов: на темное и светлое время. С цветами сложнее всего: как ни калибруй, чего-то не учтешь. То яблоко фиолетово-синее; то волосы Макисимы отдают болотной зеленью. Полмесяца пытаюсь прописать функцию, а он смеется:

— Отчаянный ты человек, Чхве Гусон. Философы веками бьются над неразрешимой проблемой субъективности восприятия, а ты хочешь решить ее простым уравнением.

В темноте все цвета одинаковы, говорит Макисима вместе с одним из его неудачливых философов. Темноту мы с ним оба любим. Я учу его двигаться вслепую, чувствовать пространство телом. Завязав Макисиме глаза, легко касаюсь ладонью плеча. Он идет, пока чувствует нажим, его задача не оторваться от руки — остановиться прежде, чем она исчезнет.

— Упражнение на доверие, — задумчиво качает головой.

Оно отвратительно ему дается.

— Этому тебя учили дома? — спрашивает, срывая повязку. Голос ровный, только пальцы постукивают по колену — то ли нетерпеливо, то ли раздраженно.

Кивнув, сбегаю на кухню от ненужных вопросов.

В холодильнике нашей просторной квартиры не переводятся продукты, названия которых я запоминаю с трудом. С ними оказывается интересно жить, еще интереснее — превращать их в сложные блюда. В сети находится много пищевых алгоритмов: жестких, вероятностных, линейных и разветвляющихся. Следуя им, я мариную телячью вырезку в коньяке и разогреваю сковородку, от аромата тушеных овощей из духовки сладко поднывает желудок.

— И многим ты там доверял? — доносится от дверей сквозь гудение вытяжки.

Мяса он не ест, никакого. Как и сахара, многих видов теста, большинства фруктов. Говорит, что не чувствует вкуса.

Пожимаю плечами:

— Да нет.

— Так я и думал. Такая предусмотрительность, такое желание контролировать все вокруг себя.

— Вовсе нет.

Необходимость разбирать едва слышные слова раздражает, но не прислушиваться не могу. Это сильнее меня.

— Кем же ты был на родине?

Могу себе представить, как, вздрогнув, изогнутся светлые брови от слов вроде: мало что могу о себе рассказать, у Солнца нации не было привычки тетешкать сыновей на коленях, нет же — он засунул их в самые неприметные углы, прикрыл трухой и думать о них забыл, как опытный контрабандист в предчувствии скорой облавы.

— Все маленькие люди в Корее живут одинаково. — Мясо шипит на сковородке, исходит соком. Привлекать лишнее внимание запутанной историей не хочется. Никакой моей заслуги в ней нет, одна неприкаянность.

Помолчав, Макисима проходит до распахнутого настежь окна, устраивается на подоконнике, поджав под себя ногу.

— Маленьким людям редко так достаётся.

— Всякое бывает, когда бардак. Не за того приняли.

Искусство врать, говоря правду — вшито нам, корейцам, в генетический код гораздо надежнее, чем темные волосы или низкий рост, с этим еще бывают сбои, а вот с ложью никогда. Где-то с год назад, в баре мне попался один соотечественник, утверждал, что сбежал из Пхеньяна через Китай и Золотой треугольник. Говорил, что видел там роботов — таких же огромных, как пограничные японские дроны, таких же смертоносных. После третьей рюмки рассказывал о романе с дочерью генерала Со, прямо в слезы ударился: какие, говорил, у нее были ля-ажки. У генерала Со не было дочерей, и откуда могли взяться в Мьянме японские роботы.

Еле сдержался, так хотелось придушить его в переулке — пьяненького, жалкого, похожего на постаревшего лет на двадцать Гюнтхэ.

Естественнее, чем врем, мы только ненавидим друг друга.

 

11.

Вечером Макисима бросает мне, как тяжелый, раскаленный мяч:

— Собирайся, выходим в свет.

Поймав, верчу в недоумении: что следует собирать? Вся моя одежда уже на мне, дольше всего шнуровать ботинки.

— В какой район? — уточняю, чтобы проложить маршрут мимо сканеров.

Нахмурившееся чему-то своему лицо подрагивает нехорошей улыбкой.

— Не беспокойся.

Черный лимузин ждет нас прямо у выхода из подъезда, задняя дверца предупредительно распахнута. В лицо успевает дохнуть вечерним жаром, и тут же в выстуженном салоне пробирает до костей.

Макисима сидит рядом в одной рубашке, хоть бы ему что. За тонированными стеклами мелькает ослепительный калейдоскоп, впервые вижу центр Токио своими глазами, пусть даже это уже не совсем мои глаза. Такого шаблона невозможно было предусмотреть, от мешанины ярких цветов раскалывается голова, будь мне чем — я бы, наверное, плакал.

Ладонь ложится мне на колено — до того естественно, будто Макисима, задумавшись, перепутал его со своим.

— Как видишь, у каждого свои способы избегать лишнего внимания Сивиллы.

— Я бы не сильно на них полагался. Сегодня Сивилла закрывает на это глаза, завтра остановят на первом перекрестке.

Смеется — заливисто, зло.

— Что же, по-твоему, Сивилла и впрямь богиня или бесстрастная жрица, как о ней говорят с экранов? Тогда зачем нам выборы? Пусть сама ставила бы крестик у идеально подходящих на роль министров фамилий.

— А что, еще не ставит?

— Тома о прошлых выборах многое мог бы тебе рассказать.

Дрону на переднем сидении в голографической водительской фуражке нет никакого дела до наших разговоров. Руки в белых перчатках мерно покачиваются на руле. Машина преспокойно едет сама, вся его функция — выходить прежде пассажиров, открывать дверцу, согнувшись в поклоне.

— Предложит поохотиться — не соглашайся, скажи, что еще не в форме, — предупреждает Макисима, поднимаясь. В центральный офис строительного гиганта «Тейто» мы попадаем через служебный вход. Гул шагов разносится по огромному пустому холлу, отделанному настоящим мрамором. Ни единого сканера в этой его части нет. Дрон-секретарь приветствует нас и провожает к лифту, по обеим сторонам которого застыли, глядя прямо перед собой, дроны-охранники. Столько любви к широким жестам, столько доверия к технике. Даже мне, в прошлом весьма посредственному шпиону, приходит в голову несколько способов устроить здесь хорошую диверсию за те несколько секунд, что лифт с головокружительной скоростью возносит нас на самый верх, в пентхаус.

Двери бесшумно разъезжаются, и в лицо мне таращатся пять кроваво-алых зрачков.

— Знакомься, Кафка, это Чхве, — не теряется Макисима. — Погладь его, если хочешь.

Не уверенный, кому из нас это было адресовано, я предпочитаю не рисковать. И даже думаю осторожно. Ходят слухи, дешифраторы мозговых волн — машины для чтения мыслей — существуют на самом деле. Судя по виду железного чудовища с острыми как бритва зубами — оно ничего хорошего от меня не ждет. Идет по пятам, звонко цокая когтистыми лапами. Длинный хвост с серпом на конце то и дело разрезает воздух в нескольких сантиметрах от моей ноги.

Знакомство с директором «Тейто», годящимся нам в прапрадеды, проходит в непринужденной дружеской обстановке, как сказали бы в новостях.

Корейских или японских, какая разница. Новости во всем мире одинаковы.

 

12.

В библиотеке Тоёхисы Сенгудзи можно заблудиться. Кроме уходящих под потолок стеллажей, которыми заставлены все стены — еще продольных стоек так много, что двум людям уже не разойтись. Сложно представить себе, как кто-то способен все это прочесть и не рехнуться. Многие обложки такие же потрепанные, как и биография старика. Как будто он брал их с собой сперва в Латинскую Америку, а затем в Африку, проносил по грязи, под шальными пулями передравшихся за клочок земли группировок.

— Осторожно, — не менее серьезно, чем об охоте, предупреждает Макисима. — Может статься, это последнее в мире японское первоиздание Шекспира.

Взгляд прикипает к пальцам, сжимающим длинную, тонкую ножку бокала. Нет другого человека, которому так бы это шло. К счастью, Сенгудзи не разделяет ни этих моих мыслей, ни особого пиетета Макисимы к старым книжкам. Закинув ногу на ногу в глубоком кресле, он разрешает нам свободно гулять под бдительным присмотром Кафки. Мы для него что-то вроде живых питомцев. Ничего хорошего ждать от нас не приходится, ничего дурного мы причинить ему не способны. Для рожденного в начале прошлого века у него молниеносная реакция. И ничего живого, кроме изъеденного интригами мозга.

Настоящих врагов у Сенгудзи давно не осталось, об этом он говорит с плохо скрываемой гордостью и заметным сожалением. Но конкуренты еще не все перевелись.

— Думаю, мы нашли для вас подходящий рецепт. — Отобрав у меня Шекспира, Макисима возвращается в соседнее со стариком кресло. — Я бы подождал с реализацией плана. Дадим ему вызреть.

Сенгудзи раскуривает трубку — неторопливо, со вкусом. Это в нем подкупает больше всего: способность насыщать жизнью каждое свое движение. Отблески пламени искусственного камина пляшут чертиками в рыбьих, выпученных глазах.

— Особой спешки нет, но до начала предвыборной кампании это следует закончить. Альтромаджи прекрасно понимает, что с нынешним министром экономики ему не совладать, однако шансы получить большинство в парламенте к маю у либеральных демократов велики. Зачем нам, чтобы новое правительство услышало об этих глупостях, которые они с Риодзи крутят?

— Снести все заброшенные районы в Токио — крайне амбициозный проект. На месте министерства благосостояния я бы трижды об этом подумал. Если людям не останется, куда сбегать от их пристального внимания, вооруженного доминаторами, — люди могут взбунтоваться. Никого нельзя загонять в угол, тем более крыс.

— Сивилла имеет свой взгляд, — ухмыляется Сенгудзи. — Не всегда самый резонный.

Он говорит о системе, как о женщине. Живой, привлекательной, с которой у него затянувшийся, обремененный многими взаимными обидами роман.

— Мы позаботимся об этом, — кивает Макисима. С самого начала их разговора — это всегда «мы». Меня захлестывает острым ощущением дежавю, он снова вклинивается между мной и смертельной опасностью — легко, непринужденно, с азартом. — Не все казни совершаются на эшафотах.

Сенгудзи наклоняется вперед, подливает ему шампанского.

— Что мне в тебе особенно нравится, на все ты находишь нужные слова. Вот погоди еще несколько лет — и пора будет выбирать тебе министерство по нутру.

— Боюсь, подходящего мне министерства в этом правительстве не предвидится. — Макисима рассматривает огонь сквозь бокал, двигаются только пальцы, катающие ножку, и ресницы. Он до жути похож на дрона, даже голос звучит механически-отрешенно. — Но ближе всего к тому, чего мне хочется, пожалуй что министерство культуры.

— Э, так его еще десять лет назад упразднили.

— Великолепно. — на губах мелькает тень слабой улыбки, Макисима допивает шампанское залпом и подставляет пустой бокал. — Кто же тогда будет трубить?

Под вторую бутылку разговор разгорается живее. Я рассказываю о том, как мы обходили береговую охрану, и вовремя уклоняюсь от предложения показать это на практике. «Скучно», — вставляет Макисима, он охотно делится курьезами из жизни академии, которые мне стоит большого труда не дополнять — своими. Легкий, как вода, брют согревает изнутри, запускает по крови веселящие пузырьки. Макисима наоборот серьезнеет и пускается в пространные рассуждения о том, зачем следует все время ходить по грани. Только так, утверждает он, упершись локтем в колено и подпирая кулаком подбородок, возможно сохранить в себе достаточно способности к рефлексии. Мы недоуменно переглядываемся с Сенгудзи и с этой минуты начинаем относиться друг к другу гораздо лучше. Даже мой вопрос, где печатают эти поддельные этикетки с семьдесят седьмым годом, не вызывает у него желания спустить на меня свою собаку. По крайней мере, не в этот приятный вечер, затянувшийся почти до зари.

Мне кажется, я многое понял бы раньше, послушай я Макисиму внимательнее тогда.

Мы вываливаемся из лифта, изрядно покачиваясь, и долго пытаемся сообразить, в какую сторону бесконечного холла идти. Его рука крепко держит меня за талию, моя — перекинута через его плечо, каждый убеждает другого, что совершенно, практически полностью трезв, пока расторопные дроны все же не указывают на выход.

— Никогда тебя больше с собой не возьму, — заявляет он, привалив тяжелую голову к моему плечу, когда машина трогается с места. — Любую философскую беседу к перестрелке сведете.

Теплый, цитрусовый запах его волос захлестывает меня, не дает ничего ответить.

Наши пальцы сплетаются, сжимаясь крепко, до хруста.

— Мы с тобой, — шепчет Макисима, — министерство культуры. И всеобщего п… просвещения. Раз уж некому здесь больше. Вот же Тома смеяться будет…  


13.

На жужжание мухи в складках шелковой ткани, на шелест песка из-под колес тормозящего юзом мотоцикла, на плеск искусственной воды в фонтане, где четыре года спустя найдут женский труп.

Вот, на что похож его смех. С тех пор, как Тома узнал, что скрывается под голограммой мертвого лица Сусон, мы с ней превратились для него в деталь интерьера, мы гораздо менее важны, чем книжные полки в комнате Макисимы: оттуда хоть иногда можно почерпнуть что-то любопытное. За ним удобно наблюдать из угла — места, где я провожу заметную часть осени, с виду полностью погруженный в экран.

Чем больше я смотрю на Тому, тем больше он напоминает о том наркоторговце.

«Осторожнее», — предупреждал Консьерж, но деньги были очень нужны, и я затарился дурью, ничего не подозревая, а он оказался осведомителем. Я еще ничего не понял, когда ослепительный заряд доминатора уколол в плечо, оторвал кусок мяса. Попади он на пару сантиметров глубже — остался бы без руки, а так — ношу ожог на память, полицейскую метку. В трущобах нет татуировки круче, понимающим достаточно беглого взгляда, чтобы уважительно хмыкнув, держаться подальше.

Этим Сивилла впервые удивила меня по-настоящему, когда я снова смог думать о том, что произошло. Из-под сверкающей утопии — двери без замочных скважин, добропорядочные граждане без забот, копы без мозгов — проступило, как из-под голограммы, змеиное жало, хорошо знакомое по родине. Выходило, что за пропащими районами министерство здравоохранения и благосостояния следит намного внимательнее, чем кажется.

— Вы не допускаете, что он… сотрудничает? — спрашиваю, когда шаги Томы стихают в отдалении.

Надламывается, приподнимаясь, светлая бровь.

— Он не умеет сотрудничать, разве ты не видишь? Дилемма Такера никогда не встанет перед нашим добрым другом Кодзабуро, между «договориться» и «предать» он всегда выберет «предать побольнее».

Макисиме не сидится на месте, он расхаживает по комнате, ненадолго замирает у полок, но отдергивает руку, едва коснувшись корешков. Возвращается к креслу, но не садится, пальцы отстукивают неровную дробь на спинке.

— Какой же он свободный. Начисто лишенный всех предрассудков, бесконечных расчетов «ты — мне, я — тебе», в которые социум спеленывает любого человека. Нет, ему нужно только «мне». Мне, бесконечное мне. Ты сейчас скажешь…

— Значит, он чокнутый, — говорю, не расслышав его последних слов.

— …он просто ненормальный, — вместе со мной продолжает Макисима, но даже не улыбается, — но что такое ненормальный — если не выпавший за пределы групповой нормы, осуждающей любое поведение, которое представители большинства не могут контролировать. Никто не может контролировать Тому Кодзабуро, потому что ничего ему на самом деле ни от кого не нужно. Ему нужно все. Все или ничего.

— Вас послушать, Макисима — так любой одержимый навязчивой идеей превратится в гения.

Нахмурившись, как будто обиженный — он отходит к окну. Рассматривает бледное отражение комнаты в стекле, а затем дышит на него — и что-то чертит.

— Уж ты-то мог бы понять его получше.

Я отвечаю шуршанием клавиатуры, у нас не осталось больше слов друг для друга.

Тома и его покойная, хранящаяся в холодильнике сестра, которую он называет не иначе как Принцессой, входят в нас обоих, как нож в размякшее на жаре масло, и проворачиваются несколько раз.

Она торговала собой в грязных подворотнях Огисимы, чтобы зарабатывать ему на еду, а когда решила, что их собираются разлучить — попробовала придушить ненаглядного брата, но он оказался сильнее. Она называла его Принцем, теперь он разговаривает с ней, возвращаясь в старый дом, знакомит ее с гостями и лелеет в сердце планы мести разлучившему их колдуну.

По иронии судьбы, колдуна зовут Альтромаджи, он уважаемый полугражданин, встречаются в Токио и такие. Примерные, образцовые жители приютившей их счастливой страны, каждую неделю рассказывающие по телевизору о том, как прекрасна жизнь по эту сторону барьера. Все время кажется, что кто-то целится им в лоб, так широки и заискивающи их улыбки. Его дочь учится в одном классе с Орьё, ее зовут Токо — хорошенький веселый щеночек, ластящийся ко всем без разбору. Неделю назад она попросила показать, как правильно выходить из Академии, проще было согласиться. Если послушать Токо, ее папа — лучший на свете папа, мало кто из первокурсниц говорит о родителях с таким обожанием, разве что сама Орьё, но то совсем другое. Отец Орьё — большой художник, заживо гниющий в богадельне, от него осталась только память и жуткие картины, а человек закончился где-то, канул в воду, да так ловко, что даже психопаспортом не помутился. Угас и все.

— Не бывает смерти страшнее, — как-то раз сказал об этом Макисима до того тихо и непререкаемо, что озноб пошел по коже, будто сама эта страшная смерть заглянула к нам в комнату, но в последний момент передумала, послав воздушный поцелуй на прощанье.

 

14.

Густые ресницы облеплены инеем, сквозь посеревшую до цвета жидкого бетона кожу еще немного — и прорежется кость. Смотрю на замороженный труп и вижу живую Сусон. Обрюзгшую, завонявшуюся, беспомощно ползущую по полу. «Пусти меня, — гнусаво хрипит она, а я сжимаю обожженное плечо и не понимаю. — Надо же с ними закончить, иначе они тебя убьют!». Три с половиной года, что мы прожили в Ураясу, я общался с ней через коммуфилд, доставляя еду и прочие бытовые предметы к порогу — не дальше. У меня всегда находились неотложные дела, которые мешали задержаться или хотя бы присмотреться к полумраку. Золотой голос Сусон — просчитанные модуляции звука. Прекрасные скулы Сусон — лучший из аватаров, которые я создавал.

Куклу — робота в натуральную человеческую величину с самыми современными голосовыми динамиками, с теплой кожей и шелковистыми волосами — на которую ушли все мои деньги, она отправила на настоящий концерт, петь и отдаваться десятку извращенцев, убежденная, что таким образом спасает мне жизнь. Как в том подвале, где она безропотно давала ублюдкам в серой форме, чтобы я протянул подольше, пока другие ублюдки в серой форме лишали меня яиц.

— В конце месяца их высочество изволят посетить концерт в Сотоканде, — торжественно сообщает Тома, возвращая меня из пропахшего мочой, спермой и кровью подвала в прогнившую, пыльную комнатенку со стенами, оклеенными обрывками старых газет. К каждому лицу разноцветными фломастерами дорисованы короны. Пританцовывая под звуки венского вальса, он вытаскивает тело из холодильника и окунает в наполненную прозрачным раствором ванну.

В чем-то мы с ним, верно, похожи. За то, что Макисима так думает, мне хочется убить Тому. Проломить его тщедушным телом доски, которыми заколочено окно пятого этажа заброшенного блока на северо-востоке Огисимы. Но что-то чуя острым крысиным носом, он никогда не остается со мной наедине — до тех пор, пока не становится поздно.

В ночь, когда мы похищаем Риодзи из борделя, стоит полная луна. Я за рулем, Макисима в соседней с толстяком комнате, осаждаемый гейшами — из наушника то и дело доносится их громкий визгливый смех, — Тома рядом со мной, на переднем сидении.

Невозмутимый, как будто ждет не сигнала, а звонка к следующему уроку. Читает справочник патологоанатома, временами плавно разрезая воздух сжатой в кулак рукой — словно примериваясь к черепу невидимым скальпелем.

— Скажи-ка, где вы берете такое вкусное вино? — неожиданно спрашивает, не поднимая глаз от экрана лежащего на коленях планшета.

— У Макисимы много способов доставать все, чего он пожелает.

— Посмотрим. А тебя он зачем достал?

— Он не…

Правда заключается в том, что я до сих пор не знаю, откуда там, на улице — между мной и патрульным — появился Макисима. Он говорил, что звонил — и что я называл его чужим именем. Он притворился, что не помнит, каким.

Правда заключается в том, что мне не нужна правда, которую старательно нанизывает на крючок своих вопросов Тома. Я годами закрывал глаза на гораздо менее приятные вещи, нет в моем теле мышц более тренированных, чем мышцы век.

— … доставал меня. Я сам ему достался.

Жужжание. Шелест. Плеск.

— Не понимаю, что люди находят в собаках.

— Пару килограммов мяса, если повезет, — улыбаюсь ему в ответ так широко и открыто, как только теперь умею.

— Раствора там на многих хватит. Не страшно?

— Страшно интересно, что у тебя получится. Резал до сих пор людей?

Вздохнув, Тома опять утыкается в планшет. Как ребенок, которому невовремя напомнили о несделанном домашнем задании. Узкоплечему, тощему, в серебристом свете, заливающем салон через лобовое стекло, ему больше шестнадцати не дашь. Всех красит равнодушная, холодная луна, даже Тому.

— Похоже, я так и не набрался мужества, — наконец говорит условленную фразу Макисима и начинает прощаться с гейшами. Выскользнув из грузовика, Тома застывает у забора, кузов прикрывает его от камеры. Из борделя, пошатываясь, выходят четверо: Риодзи с охранниками и пожилой мужчина в длинном плаще. Они обнимаются, хлопают друг друга по плечам и расходятся в разные стороны. Машина Риодзи припаркована в нескольких метрах от моей. Тома заступает ему дорогу и начинает негромко уговаривать — они стоят совсем рядом с приоткрытой дверью, но не разобрать ни черта. Этот голос Томы совсем не похож на обычный. Он тягучий, сладкий как патока. Гнилой, как вода из колодца, где три года пролежало тело.

Когда Макисима выходит из борделя, Риодзи уже садится с Томой в такси, отпустив охрану.

— Вы спали с ним? — неожиданно сам для себя выпаливаю, заводя мотор.

— Не думал, что это интересно, — поводит плечами Макисима.

— Его интересует заказчик.

— В мире есть люди, которые изучают железнодорожные расписания и делают это дни напролет. Другие строят из спичек метровые корабли. И нет ничего удивительного, что в этом мире кому-то захотелось узнать кого-то ближе.

Пропустив такси на две машины вперед, мы несемся по автостраде в сторону трущоб. Волосы Макисимы так пропитались фруктовыми благовониями, что даже ветер из открытого окна не убирает запах. Он непривычно для последних дней весел и привычно далек. Нетерпеливо постукивает по приборной панели, ерзая на соседнем сидении, но с тем же успехом мог бы находиться на обратной стороне луны.

По его заказу, согласно его плану, впервые убивают человека. Здесь важны мельчайшие ощущения. Время останавливается, когда скальпель с треском разрезает одежду на упившемся в хлам Риодзи, обнажая дряблый живот.

Через час оно встрепенется и снова пойдет, но уже совсем по-другому.

 

15.

Через час Тома стряхивает брызги крови с пальцев, и они с тихим шелестом падают на застеленный клеенкой пол. От вида изуродованного трупа бледнеет небо в пустом оконном проеме. Начало пятого утра, внизу идет пьяная гульба.

— Дракон повержен. Теперь они точно уничтожат замок,— печально говорит Тома. — Если только я не доберусь до колдуна раньше.

— Это не в наших интересах, — качает головой Макисима. — Твой замок будет сохранен в лучшем виде.

— Конечно, как я мог забыть. — Тома легко касается пальцами лба. На нем остаются алые отпечатки. От мягкой улыбки родинка на левой щеке подпрыгивает. — Тебе же потом надо будет всех сюда натравить. На мою дорогую Огисиму.

Я замечаю, что начал дышать медленнее. Неслышно прикрываю крышку ноутбука, с которым сидел в углу, откладываю его в сторону. Я не большой любитель драться и тем более не хочу вываляться в крови. Но переводя взгляд с торжествующего профиля Томы на задумчивое лицо Макисимы, я жду малейшего знака, который можно будет понять, как приказ.

— Лучший способ узнать, можешь ли ты доверять кому-то, — тихо произносит Макисима, — это доверять ему.

Мышцы медленно напрягаются, готовя тело к прыжку. Я подбираю под себя левую ногу, чтобы удобнее оттолкнуться. Тома совсем на меня не смотрит.

— Ты заодно с Сивиллой, что бы ни говорил. Она разрешает тебе ломать свои игрушки.

Тома снова поднимает скальпель с окровавленного разделочного стола и делает шаг в сторону ящика, на котором сидит Макисима. Мы поднимаемся одновременно — я и он. Тома теперь стоит ко мне спиной. Ему достаточно сделать резкий выпад, чтобы лезвие глубоко вошло во впадинку между ключицами, открытую небрежно расстегнутым воротником рубашки.

— Нет, — выдыхает Макисима, глядя на меня поверх его плеча.

Больше всего на свете желая сделать шаг вперед, я прижимаюсь лопатками к стене и награжден за это легкой улыбкой.

— Ты ломаешь только разрешенные игрушки. И в сущности, мало чем отличаешься от обывателей, употребляющих только разрешенные продукты. У тебя просто своеобразный рацион. Такие Сивилле тоже нужны. Даже такие, как я, нужны Сивилле. Иначе зачем ей было похищать меня из замка.

— Чтобы научить играть по правилам, — пожимает плечами Макисима. Тома медленно подносит скальпель к его лицу.

— Это ты играешь по правилам.

Макисима подается ближе.

— Я нарушаю правила, когда хочу. Но не возвожу в правило нарушение правил.

Развернутый плашмя скальпель скользит по его щеке, будто шпатель, оставляя ярко-алое пятно. Тома смеется.

— Ты покраснел.

— Ты проиграл.

Обогнув его, Макисима выходит из освещенного двумя яркими фонарями кровавого круга. Снимает бахилы со светлых кожаных мокасин. За это время я так прирос к стене, что оторваться — требует большого усилия. Я забрасываю ноутбук и две пустые банки из-под пива в спортивную сумку, двигаюсь к выходу вдоль края целлофана.

— Главного запрета ты никогда не нарушишь, — бросает Тома через плечо, когда мы уже стоим в дверях.

— И какой же, по-твоему, главный запрет? — несмотря на легкую усмешку, голос Макисимы пропитан раздражением, потрескивает — как бикфордов шнур.

Не оборачиваясь, Тома присаживается перед телом. По-птичьи склоняет голову к плечу. Шевелит скальпелем волосы на мертвой голове.

— В каждой сказке свои запреты, ты же сам говорил. Не есть яблока. Не смотреть в глаза Медузе. Никому не показывать свой настоящий портрет. Не появляться под солнцем. Не рассказывать, где спрятана смерть. Не подглядывать за тем, кого не хочешь потерять.

— Не забывать о принцессе, — вторит ему Макисима.

Тома застывает. Никто из нас больше не двигается. Тишина такая густая, с химическим привкусом, будто комнату доверху залили раствором для пластинации.

Стряхнув с себя оцепенение, я мягко беру Макисиму под локоть и вывожу его в коридор.

— Не резать провода, — долетает до нас из щели, за мгновение до того, как закроется дверь.

Макисима косится на меня, но, сделав вид, что ничего не слышал, я протягиваю ему салфетку.

— Мы поспорили, что ты ценишь свои желания выше моих, — говорит он уже в машине.

Я выруливаю из переулка, сигналя заснувшему посреди проезжей части бомжу. Он не шевелится, приходится выбраться из-за руля и оттащить его в сторону. От него страшно воняет, но не перегаром.

— Т-т-таблеточку, — шепчет он, цепляясь за край моей куртки.

У него слишком хорошие зубы для такого потасканного вида. Слишком чистые белки закатившихся глаз. Он заметил, что я принюхиваюсь. Я ломаю ему кадык раньше, чем позволю себе в этом усомниться. Поднимаюсь — и опускаю ботинок на перекошенное лицо. Ухожу к машине, не глядя на то, что осталось.

— На что хоть спорили? — спрашиваю, выехав на трассу, ведущую к академии.

Макисима зевает, щурится в лучах восходящего солнца.

— Хорошо, когда есть с кем встретить такое утро. Мы должны как следует его запомнить. Езжай быстрее, в моей комнате осталось шампанское.

 

16.

Пьет он, против обыкновения, молча. Равнодушными, размеренными глотками, как остывший чай. Берет книгу со стола, раскрывает на случайной странице и припечатывает ее тяжелым, неподвижным взглядом. Медленно водит рукой по бумаге. Захлопывает, поднимается с кресла и направляется к полкам. Ощупывает разноцветные корешки, наполовину высовывает книги — и задвигает обратно.

В одной комнате с ним становится невыносимо.

— Ложитесь спать, — прошу я. Жалко переводить такое шампанское на эту маету.

Макисима отставляет бокал на пол, распускает шейный платок и начинает расстегивать рубашку, но к третьей пуговице бросает и ложится прямо на диван, широкий, но слишком короткий. Согнутые в коленях ноги свисают с подлокотника, болтаясь в воздухе. Опустив ладонь на пепельно-серое лицо, он прикрывает глаза.

— Почитай мне.

— Что? — не расслышав, переспрашиваю я.

— Что захочешь.

Я достаю из заднего кармана смартфон и открываю одну из любимых закладок в «Нейроманте». Подхожу к дивану, присаживаюсь на край. Смачиваю остатками шампанского из бокала Макисимы пересохшее отчего-то горло.

— Прошел уже целый год, — негромко начинаю я, — а он все еще грезил инфопространством, хотя от ночи к ночи его мечты блекли. Кейс набрал отличный темп, научился лавировать и срезать углы жизни в Ночном Городе, но все еще видел во сне Матрицу, сверкающие перекрестья логических взаимосвязей, раскинувшиеся в бесцветной и безграничной пустоте... Дом и Мурашовник остались далеко за Тихим океаном, возвращение казалось делом сложным и маловероятным, а сам он теперь далеко уже не человек-терминал и не ковбой инфопространства, не то, что прежде. Заурядный делец, старающийся забраться чуть выше прочих и заработать свое. Но сны посещали его в японских гостиницах подобно видениям вуду, и он кричал и кричал во сне и просыпался в темноте, один, скрючившись на гостиничной койке, словно в гробу; его руки впивались в матрас, и мягкий пластик выпирал между пальцами, старающимися дотянуться до клавиатуры, которой здесь не было.

Рука Макисимы покоится на моем колене. Он дышит так ровно, что кажется: уснул. Но потом губы вздрагивают, приоткрываются, выпуская слова — неразборчивые, еле слышные.

— А мне ничего не снится. Закрываю глаза — и ничего больше нет.

Молчит и добавляет:

— Сон — это просто тренировка.

 

17.

Выходит так, что ливень застает меня врасплох. Припарковав мотоцикл у мусорных баков на задах академии, я хватаю набитый рюкзак и набрасываю сверху голограмму. Первые крупные капли бьют по голове, когда я пролезаю через дыру в заборе. Плечо оттягивают килограммов двадцать: Макисима попросил съездить к Сенгудзи за него, забрать передачу. Видеться со стариком он последнее время избегал, а вот с Томой напротив. Хотя разговаривать на виду у других они перестали, нередко выбирались в Огисиму или другие злачные кварталы. А в дурную погоду засиживались за полночь в одной из комнат. С детским азартом собирали все новости о своих делах — по официальным каналам ничего не сообщали, зато на форумах, если искать порасторопнее, можно было успеть наткнуться на возмущенные или даже восторженные сообщения от кого-то, кто видел кого-то, кто слышал о чем-то. Они висели там недолго и пропадали бесследно, нередко после этого исчезали и пользователи. Особенно те, кто догадывался, что имел в виду неизвестный, засунувший в задницу политику его собственный гиппокамп.

Уровень стресса вокруг борделя в Минато, где Тома пару дней спустя выгрузил труп Риодзи — нагло прогулявшись под камерами в заблаговременно раздобытом комбинезоне ассенизатора, — как подскочил до четырех, так до начала января и не опустился. А парк в Тиёде, выбранный для концерта мертвой принцессы, с тех пор вообще был закрыт для посещения под предлогом реконструкции. Окончательно попрощавшись таким образом с сестрой, Тома стал еще внимательнее засматриваться на первокурсниц.

«Будешь продолжать в том же духе, добраться до твоего колдуна тебе не светит. Упекут за решетку гораздо раньше», — написал я ему неделю назад, наблюдая из тени за тем, как неприкрыто он флиртует с одной из подружек Орьё. Та краснела и громко хихикала, сминая край короткой юбки в кулачке.

«Они не жалуются, — беззаботно улыбнулся Тома, тут же набивая сообщение в ответ. — И ты не завидуй».

Ливень стоит сплошной стеной; натянув капюшон на голову, я мешу ботинками рыхлую землю. Вода стекает по лицу, сухого места на мне не осталось. Наконец пробравшись к черному ходу в здание, я останавливаюсь передохнуть — и хоть немного обсохнуть — под широким навесом второго этажа. И запоздало замечаю в темноте лужу, натекшую из узкой щели между стеной и колонной. Оттуда раздается сдавленный всхлип.

— Не бойся, — говорю я мягким голосом Сусон. — У всех нас здесь свои секреты.

— Ой, — снова всхлипывает Токо, чудом уместившаяся там — и теперь шуршащая дождевиком в попытках выбраться. — Я так тебя испугалась. Я думала, умру. У тебя лицо было перекошенное, а за тобой огромная страшная тень.

Мне тоже становится страшно — стоит представить, как выглядела моя злополучная голограмма под таким дождем. Это следует срочно как-то исправить.

— Неужели ты видела призрака Зимнего Безмолвия?

— Что-о?

— Об этом даже в младшей школе знают. С тех пор, как дочь полугражданина Тессье на солнцестояние убила прямо здесь, в подвале, свою лучшую подругу, дочь полугражданина Эшпула, раз в году ее призрак — Зимнее Безмолвие — приходит сообщить, кто обречен на быструю кровавую смерть. Преподаватели об этом никогда не рассказывают, но даже им может явиться этот смертельный знак.

— Ой, — вздрагивает Токо, зажав ладошками рот. — Но оно ничего не сказало!

— Конечно, — я вхожу во вкус. — На то оно и Безмолвие. Понимающему — достаточно взгляда, чтобы сразу стало ясно, кто следующая жертва судьбы.

— Я спрошу об этом у господина Томы, — шепчет Токо. — Теперь я понимаю, о чем он говорил! Он тоже видел это привидение! Вот, почему он просил меня это сделать!

Хорошо, что набор голосовых модуляций Сусон тщательно ограничен.

— Что сделать?

— Познакомиться с офицерами Бюро общественной безопасности и передать им весточку. Какой он все-таки умный. В призраков эти офицеры не поверят, а во что-то странное и размытое — конечно, да.

— И ты познакомилась с офицерами?

— Конечно, я специально им попалась. Выбралась в Огисиму и гуляла там, пока они меня не заметили. Ты что, не слышала, какой был вчера утром из-за этого скандал? Я теперь из комнаты не имею права выходить, только на уроки.

— А здесь ты…

— Здесь мы с господином Томой обычно встречаемся, только я решила потом еще немного подышать воздухом, раз все равно уже вышла, а тут как хлынет… ой. Ты никому-никому об этом пожалуйста не говори! Особенно Орьё. Она злая. Она не любит господина Тому, и меня не очень любит за то, что он меня замечает. Потому что господин Сибата… ой. Извини, ты теперь обо мне наверное совсем плохо думаешь.

— Ладно. Так какую же весточку получило Бюро?

— Я ему письмо отправила, тому, который младше. То есть старше, но младше. По званию. Я ему понравилась, а старшему я только мешала ругать младшего. Он вообще какой-то нервный был. Я написала, что признательна за спасение, и прислала фотографию, которую сделала в Огисиме. То есть, как бы сделала — фотографию мне Тома дал. Сказал написать, что это я его видела. И что он его узнал. Хотя на этой фотографии никого узнать нельзя, ничего там кроме белого пятна нет. Я думаю, это он смог сфотографировать Белое Безмолвие. Он его назвал Макисимой, но это, наверное, просто для Бюро, чтобы они заинтересовались…

Позже, когда я пересказал ему это, Макисима хохотал до слез. Фотографию, на которой с равным успехом мог бы быть изображен он, я или сам Тома — он вообще хотел распечатать и повесить на стену, но я ему не дал.

Это случилось за неделю до смерти отца Токо и патрульного, который спас ей жизнь ценой своей собственной. Так моя неловкая шутка превратилась в школьную легенду.

 

18.

Я наполнил ванну, пар стоит такой, что если протянуть руку — не видно собственных пальцев. Нам обоим не помешает отмыться от того, что произошло.

— Ты отпустил девочку, — говорит Макисима. От одежды он освобождается с небрежностью, с которой деревья лишаются листьев по осени: сперва пиджак, потом рубашка, брюки, за ними белье — с тихим шорохом опадают на пол.

— Она ничего не будет помнить, — говорю я.

— Это неважно. Почему?

Я залезаю в обжигающую пенную воду следом за ним, поджимаю колени к груди. Говорить не хочется. Ни об этом, ни о чем другом. Нога Макисимы нетерпеливо стучит по моей.

— Потому что не видел смысла в ее смерти.

— Смысла… да, пожалуй. Хороший вопрос. Почему? Чем убийство Альтромаджи для тебя осмысленнее убийства его дочери?

Я перекидываю пену с ладони на ладонь, не особо задумываясь о причине этих настойчивых расспросов. У каждого свои способы расслабляться.

— Мне все равно. Альтромаджи убивал не я.

— Но ты убил бы его, если бы это понадобилось.

— Да.

— А его дочь?

— Этого не понадобилось.

— А если бы понадобилось?

Осторожно, чтобы его не задеть, выпрямляю ноги, крепко зажмуриваюсь и ухожу под воду с головой. До сих пор мне не приходилось слышать, как орут люди, которым отрезают руки и вынимают кишки. От этого хриплого, протяжного звука ныли ушные раковины, как суставы на погоду. Макисима с Томой опять поспорили. Один сказал, что патрульный нужен ему живым, пока я не взломаю сервер Бюро через полицейский коммуникатор. Другой сказал, что патрульный останется живым столько, сколько мне понадобится.

На этот раз победил Тома: я закончил раньше. Макисима стоял за его спиной и наблюдал за каждым движением с той же алчностью, с которой раньше следил за тем, как Тома расчленял Риодзи. Мне хватало и того, что я вынужден был слушать. Сперва казалось, что я смогу уйти в работу с головой, задача предстояла не из простых. Но внизу живота противно сворачивались и тянули мышцы, пальцы все чаще не попадали по клавишам. Лежа под водой, я спрашиваю себя: почему я не ушел. И отвечаю себе: дело было даже не в Макисиме. Я просто не мог оторваться от пола, к которому меня прижимал разогретый от многочасовой работы ноутбук. Я точно знал, что подниматься нельзя, иначе пойдет кровь. Как тогда, когда в подвал, где нас с Сусон держали, ворвался Гюнтхэ с командой и расстрелял там всех. Он сам снимал с меня цепи, повторяя, как заведенный: тише, тише, тише, тише, тише. Я не помню, говорил я тогда или кричал, ничего не помню, кроме того, что рванулся вперед, как только смог — и откуда взялись силы. И кровь хлынула, и стало сперва панически страшно, а потом темно.

Я лежу под водой, чтобы ни с кем больше не разговаривать. Мне темно и тепло. Меня гладят по волосам — нежно, как ребенка. Воздуха остается совсем немного, когда, наклонившись, Макисима впивается мне в губы и отдает свой.

Мы больно стучимся коленями и локтями о бортики ванной, пена залепляет глаза. Я обхватываю его так крепко, что суставы хрустят.  Макисима не издает ни звука, только дышит мне в ухо горячо и часто. Его так много внутри меня, что больше ничему, кроме него, там не остается места.

 

19.

С лязгом и грохотом железная собака падает на пол, мы с Макисимой отскакиваем от нее в разные стороны. Лапы подергиваются, острый серп на хвосте конвульсивно рассекает воздух, оставляет на мраморе царапины.

— Что же вы, — смеется Сенгудзи. — Лавкрафт просто соскучился.

То, что мы принимаем за короткое замыкание охотничьего дрона — оказывается развлечением живого собачьего мозга, закованного в металлическую башку. Старик чудовищно оскорбляется, что мы так плохо думали о нем все это время. Загонять добычу дронами — все равно что заниматься сексом в скафандре. Он же охотник, а не убийца.

Из-за поворота выбегает Кафка, виляет хвостом и тычется носом мне в ладонь, игривый теленок. Зубы щелкают в опасной близости от пальцев. Макисима собак игнорирует, они его тоже обходят стороной.

— Сегодня полиция получит разрешение на опрос свидетелей в академии, — говорит Сенгудзи, разливая по бокалам вино.

— О, — покатав вино по стенкам бокала, Макисима принюхивается. Отпивает, довольно жмурится.

— Ты уверен, что твой человек не сделает ничего лишнего?

С тихим вздохом Макисима смотрит на часы.

— Боюсь, этот человек больше ничего уже не сделает. Полчаса назад машина Бюро въехала в Огисиму, получив анонимный звонок. Они нашли на месте и убийцу, и орудие убийства. Хотя жертву вряд ли застали живой, но это и к лучшему. Думаю, сейчас там уже работают уборочные дроны… Хотя не знаю, убирают ли они за собой в трущобах. Ни разу не оставался проверить.

Во мне все еще плещутся остатки адреналина, вино кажется слишком пресным. А Макисима будто и не прыгал несколько минут назад к стене. Об очевидных последствиях столкновения Томы с доминатором он говорит так буднично, так спокойно. Как еще прошлой ночью, когда они с Томой сидели в его комнате, обсуждал новость о ликвидации нежилых районов, крутившуюся по всем официальным каналам.

— Конечно, они что-то разрушат. И на месте этого что-то построят. Районы? Ну что ты, — качал головой Макисима. — Кто им даст разрушить целые районы. Куда они денут тысячи латентных и настоящих преступников, которым больше некуда деваться? Зальют напалмом с воздуха?

— Я бы на это посмотрел, — сказал Тома.

Я бы с куда большим удовольствием посмотрел, как его крысиное лицо с мягким подбородком превращается в кровавое месиво. Но вешать камеры в помещении, которое непременно станут обыскивать, было глупо. Проще было найти несколько дешевых местных глаз. Мне уже звонили сообщить: до приезда черного грузовика Бюро никто из здания не выходил.

— Думаешь, он не сбежит от полиции? — допытывается Сенгудзи.

— Конечно, — широко улыбается Макисима, не отрывая взгляда от бокала. — Он мне пообещал.

Как от пустой бутылки, использованных бахил, вишневой косточки — так же легко он избавляется от Томы Кодзабуро, а вслед за ним и других. «Я его дочитал» — будет порой говорить он о людях, по ошибке решивших, что обзавелись верным другом.

Сколько их таких прошло мимо, прошло и кануло.

Макисима говорит «дочитал» по-разному: совсем без интереса, с раздражением, довольно, обиженно, задумчиво. Но всякий раз — окончательно, без колебаний. Выжатую из тюбика зубную пасту не загнать обратно, не остановить выпущенную из ствола пулю.

Кафка с Лавкрафтом чуяли это гораздо лучше старика.

 

20.

Занятия безнадежно сорваны, всех разговоров в академии только о гостях. Первокурсницы не пренебрегают общением с ученицами школьного отделения, которых до этого уже скоро год как не замечали. Ревниво собирают все мельчайшие крохи.

— А что сказал высокий в очках?

— А женщина — из этих? Преступников?

— А со мной только Комисса разговаривала.

Преподаватели ведут себя немногим лучше, они впервые в жизни так близко к людям, которые каждый день смотрят на преступников. Прислушиваешься — и уже непонятно, кто кого допрашивает.

— Простите, правда что ли, что латентные живут с вами в одном здании?

— Скажите, а чем вы их кормите?

— Я вам как доктор естественных наук говорю: не может быть, что это ни капельки не заразно… Выходит, у вас просто натуральный иммунитет.

По начищенным плитам цвета мореной сосны стучит тяжелый шаг, огромный лыбящийся шар на маленьких ножках выскакивает из-за поворота, заставая меня врасплох. И что им стоило заглушить человеческую ходьбу легким жужжанием, ведь звуковые эмуляторы у Бюро получше моих.

— Здравствуй, давай поговорим! — скрипит Комисса.

Я осторожно отступаю. Маскировка Сусон не рассчитана на слишком жадный до мелочей взгляд. Успокаивает только то, что даже Макисиму она ненадолго смогла обмануть.

— Извините, пожалуйста, у меня очень мало времени. Госпожа Сютаки будет спрашивать танка на память.

— Ты же знакома с Токо Кирино?

— Мы учимся в одном классе. Нам сказали, она болеет.

— Верно… — Комисса наводит на меня тоненькое запястье, из которого торчит раздутая, точно вот-вот лопнет, пятерня. Из браслета возникает голографический экран. Я готовлюсь бежать, но он всего лишь сверяет мою подделанную регистрацию: — ...Сусон. А ничего она не рассказывала в последние дни до болезни? О том, где гуляла. Кого видела.

Я собираюсь сказать: мы нечасто общались. Это чистая правда. Но что-то в Комиссе настораживает меня.

— Она обидится, если узнает, что я о ней сплетничаю.

— Нет, Сусон. Токо не обидится. Она… очень сильно заболела. Мы с Сивиллой стараемся ей помочь. Помоги и ты нам.

С обеих сторон коридора за нами уже наблюдают, но близко никто не подходит. Наше общение забавно. Огромная голова качается, слепые глаза, выражающие радость, пялятся прямо перед собой. Голос исходит с высоты моей шеи, где обычно у взрослых людей крепится устройство размером со старую бензиновую зажигалку — ретранслятор. Когда ты в полной голограмме, ты ничего не говоришь вслух, только шепчешь на грани слышимости. Значит, вряд ли со мной говорит женщина. Я видел их мельком, когда они еще только выходили: из легковой машины — двое мужчин в одинаковых темных костюмах. И еще двое из бронированного грузовика — женщина с длинными черными волосами и пожилой мужчина в потертом плаще. Я ожидал, что следом за ними выкатится тележка с доминаторами, но ее не появилось. В школу вошли невооруженными.

Мой ретранслятор закреплен на груди, и каждый месяц, подправляя внешность, я передвигаю защелку на четверть сантиметра выше. Обычно все смотрят туда, когда говорят с Сусон. Но Комисса никуда не смотрит. Я наконец-то понимаю, что с ним не так: кисловатая вонь спиртного, долетающая следом за словами.

— Папаша, у тебя что? — после тихого писка долетает приглушенный голос из коммуникатора.

— Подходи сюда, Когами, может быть интересно.

Издалека слышны возгласы, кто-то сбегает с третьего этажа. Я делаю еще один небольшой шаг назад. Сусон смотрит в пол, оглаживает несуществующими руками край несуществующей юбки.

Я ловлю себя на том, что мне совсем не страшно.

— Понимаете, — говорю, — она жалуется, что ей тут тесно. В четырех стенах. Поэтому она немного ходит гулять, когда может. Туда, наружу. Отстает от экскурсий и идет, куда глаза глядят. Фотографирует, знакомится с людьми.

К нам добегает инспектор — тот, что без очков. Волосы растрепаны, галстук съехал на бок. Смотрит мне в грудь, задерживая сбитое дыхание. Вымучивает улыбку.

— Привет, эээ…

— Это Сусон, инспектор Когами, — рапортует Комисса.

— Привет, Сусон. — Пальцы инспектора подрагивают, будто ищут кнопку, нажав на которую, перемотают этот разговор к интересному месту.

— Со мной Токо редко делится. И с остальными девочками не говорит. Только с господином Томой.

— Опять этот Тома, — вырывается у инспектора. Непривычные к детям взрослые так неосмотрительны при них. — Никто его не видел уже несколько дней, он не приходил на занятия, не объявлялся в комнате. — Это уже не мне, это Комиссе вполголоса.

— Вам следует принять успокоительное, — говорю я тихим, ровным голосом Сусон. — Волноваться вредно для тона. Скажите, с Токо все будет в порядке?

— Конечно! — уверяет меня Комисса.

— Ты видела этого человека? — над коммуникатором инспектора зажигается экран, на нем — знакомое размытое пятно.

— Простите, пожалуйста, но я не вижу человека. Господин Сибата очень ругал бы меня за такой рисунок, ничего выразительного в нем нет.

Мне по-прежнему не страшно, мне весело. Я начинаю понимать, что Макисима находит в этой своей “грани”. Будто прыгать с кочки на кочку по глубокому зловонному болоту, но вместо кочек под ногами — говорящие головы. Одни головы озабочены скандалом в академии, другие кровавым убийством своего патрульного. Вовремя не заметишь, дернется слишком резко одна из голов под ботинком — и сорвешься, утонешь в трясине.

В ногах от этого появляется такая живая легкость, точно мне снова восемь лет.

— А имя «Макисима» — о чем-то тебе говорит?

Глаза сужаются. Покрасневшие, запавшие. Инспектор вряд ли хорошо спал этой ночью, и прошлой тоже. На подбородке синеет щетина. К строгому костюму она не идет.

— Ма-ки-си-ма, — старательно думает над вопросом моя Сусон. — Извините, не помню. Учениц с таким именем на нашем отделении нет.

— Когда ты видела Тому Кодзабуро последний раз?

— Где-то в коридоре. Он еще не читает в нашем классе.

— Когда?

Он слишком пристально на меня смотрит.  Кажется, мы с Сусон немного заигрались.

— В понедельник… или прошлую пятницу. Извините, я не помню точно. В отличие от Токо я с ним общаться не любила. Он был странноватый. Называл девочек принцессами. И «ми-илыми». Я могу уже идти, господин Комисса? Иначе я не смогу хорошо прочесть танка, и у меня потемнеет тон.

— Конечно, — радостно скрипит механический голос, одновременно с ним инспектор делает шаг вперед:

— Нет, погоди!

Но за плечо от меня схватить не успевает — я делаю еще несколько шагов назад.

— Извините, нам запрещены длинные разговоры с незнакомыми мужчинами. Это против правил академии.

— Сусон, это очень важно. Посмотри на меня. Попробуй вспомнить: когда — ты — последний — раз — видела — Тому? От него не пахло ничем химическим? Он не выглядел страннее обычного? Мокрая одежда или грязь на ботинках? Или может быть, красные следы?

— Вы меня пугаете, инспектор, — шепчет Сусон, продолжая пятиться.

Он собирается что-то сказать, но Комисса перехватывает его под локоть, разворачивает к себе и что-то тихо втолковывает. Я уже не слышу, я бегу прочь. В сторону комнаты Орьё.

— Ходят, как по собственному дому. Смотрят, как на идиоток. Ненавижу их, — шипит она, стучит маленьким кулачком по подоконнику. Заперлась в комнате, стоило машинам из Бюро появиться у забора. Сказалась нездоровой. На столе — пустые упаковки временно осветляющих тон таблеток.

— Жаль, что я не умею плакать, — говорю, качая головой. — Иначе их бы за пять минут здесь не стало.

Когда я заканчиваю объяснять, Орьё впервые за наше знакомство смотрит на меня с уважением. Она стала бы хорошей партийной женой.

Не проходит и получаса, как из ее окна мы наблюдаем сцену: двое инспекторов и двое Комисс вынуждены убраться, гневный голос директора провожает их до самого забора: без всяких мыслей о том, как можете тут навредить! Портите тон лучшим ученицам! У девочек от вас! Никакого такта! Я позвоню в министерство! И в ваше тоже! Я министру буду жаловаться!

Сам себе удивляюсь: инстинктивное знание, кому настучать и с чьей помощью, чтобы не вызвать подозрений — откуда оно во мне? Можно вывезти корейца из дома, обучить его чужому языку и тысяче новых трюков, но домашней гнили из сердца не вытравишь.

 

21.

В комнате Макисимы нет ни единой вещи, которая лежала бы на месте.

Все перевернуто вверх дном. Столик отодвинут к дверям, из кресел вынуты подушки и валяются на полу. Половина книг на полках лежит совсем не так, как раньше, вторая — столбиками высится на столе. Ящики выдвинуты, дверцы тумбочек раскрыты. Даже покрывало сорвано с постели.

У меня леденеет внутри: точно помню, что никого с собой полицейские не забрали. Но под голограммой Комиссы можно легко вынести бездыханное тело на плече. Возможно, у них есть незаметные, карманные доминаторы для таких случаев. У моей победы появляется отчетливый пирровый привкус.

—  Все, пропал, — хрипло шепчет Макисима из-за спинки кресла. Он сидит на полу, упершись локтями в согнутые колени. Массирует пальцами виски. Щеки все еще мертвенно бледны, рядом валяется ингалятор, видно, пыли здесь поднялось слишком много.

Я присаживаюсь рядом, не выпуская дверей из виду. С души свалился не камень — целая лавина сошла. Окатила спину холодным потом.

— Достоевский пропал, — вздыхает Макисима в ответ на мой долгий вопросительный взгляд. И снова заходится в приступе кашля, но уже недолгом. Смахивает выступившие на глазах слезы. — Где его только ни искал. Даже под кроватью. Пропал и все, как раз когда он нужен. Как же там было… кто учил, того распяли. А что дальше, не помню.

— К вам заходили гости из Бюро?

— А, да. Застали весь этот бардак. — Макисима недовольно морщится, кивая на ингалятор. Рука все еще подрагивает после приступа, тянется к горлу, поглаживает его — будто помогая дышать без помех. — Инспектор хотел вызвать врача, я убедил его этого не делать. Сказал, что в таких местах, как Осо, больных не любят.

Он улыбается. Взгляд озорной, теплый. Как и не было ничего.

— Правду же сказал. Думаю, мы уедем отсюда. Под предлогом моего осмотра. А тебе следует оформить домашнее обучение, только повод придумать. Осо может нам еще пригодиться, но пока она мне надоела.

— Какой еще повод, пусть будет этот скандал. Орьё жаловалась директору, он их выставил отсюда. За то, что хамили и угрожали.

— Правда хамили и угрожали?

— Просто надоели. Где Тома гулял, с кем Тома общался. Какого цвета были носки Томы, постарайтесь вспомнить.

— Тома! Точно же, ты гений! Тома! — Макисима уносится из комнаты прежде, чем я хотя бы что-то пойму. Оставляя меня в задумчивости о природе его сегодняшнего приступа. Никогда раньше не думал, что с такими чувствительными для себя вещами он сможет легко играть.

Чуть позже, с разрешения директора, Макисима перерывает все, что осталось в комнате Томы Кодзабуро после полицейского обыска. Но и там не находит своих «Бесов». Слезы в глубоких глазах подрагивают, вот-вот прольются из-под ресниц. Но нет, уходят в желтый песок.

Тем же вечером уезжает в Токио. Нечего ему больше делать в этом бездостоевском месте.

 

22.

Вглядываемся друг в друга выжидательно, из-под нарисованного каминного пламени инфракрасный обогреватель дышит на нас теплом. Горло терпнет от шарона, в желеобразном липком соке вымазаны все пальцы. Поднимаю блюдце с остатками оранжевой кожуры, сладкие капли стекают по языку, но жажда от них еще сильнее. А тут еще Макисима:

— Так часто переезжал, но первый раз справляю новоселье. И что в этом праздновать, дом как дом. Ты что-то чувствуешь?

В нарисованном пламени сгорают, потрескивая, все посторонние мысли.

— Хорошо здесь. Удобно и место хорошее. Не знаю, я тоже мало что в жизни справлял.

— Мы оба совсем не для этого созданы.

— Вы так говорите, созданы. Будто знаете, для чего. А откуда вам наверняка это знать?

Макисима доливает бренди в мой незаметно опустевший фужер. Я хочу остановить его руку — в ушах и без того уже шумит — но вместо этого задерживаю так, что янтарная жидкость едва не льется через край. Он поднимает с пола переполненный фужер, не пролив ни капли. Приникнув к стеклу губами, мы оба пьем из него, как из чаши — осторожно, с легким присвистом всасываем ароматный, древесно-горький бренди. Наши щеки соприкасаются, у нас один смех на двоих, один пьяный воздух.

— И да и нет: это единственный ответ, когда дело касается нас самих.

Внутри у меня разгорается еще один камин. Языки пламени поднимаются до самого горла, с треском окутывают беззаботной, безмятежной радостью.

— Мы верим, — продолжает Макисима, пальцы его скользят по ковру, чертят причудливые фигуры в коротком мягком ворсе, — и мы не верим, мы любим и не любим, мы есть, и нас нет. Это происходит оттого, что мы на пути к цели, которую всю целиком мы видим и не видим.

Захваченный собственной мыслью, он вскакивает на ноги, бродит по огромной, еще пустой комнате, переступает через мою длинную тень.

— Мы с тобой никак не планировали получить доступ в Бюро, считай это прощальным подарком Томы, подлостью вроде мелкой, а на деле определившей наше будущее. Нашей жизни не хватало устремленности, направления, она плескалась, как закрытое, перегороженное озеро. А теперь, наконец, потекла.

— Вы слишком быстро для меня течете, Макисима. Мы много поняли про этих патрульных, конечно. Про их отчеты, смены и графики. Карту сканеров и камер обновили, это самое полезное. Но какое тут будущее?

Он возвращается, присаживается за моей спиной. Зарывается носом в затылок, свешивая руки вперед. Тянется за недопитым фужером, но не отнимает. Так и сидим, держим его вместе. Оба так скроены, что не умеем просто тянуться к другому, от этого слишком неловко. Потому и играют руки всем, что в них попадет.

— Жизнь имеет в точности ту ценность, которой мы сами ее наделяем. Пришло время делать крупные ставки. Раз фишки сами пришли в руки. Мы начнем с того, что поймем, как работают доминаторы. Не бывает безошибочной техники, ты сам это говорил. Ни тебя, ни меня прошлым летом не смогли застрелить.

— Из одного и того же оружия.

— По-твоему, дело в одном оружии?

— Смотреть надо.

— Будем смотреть. Будем долго смотреть. До тех пор, пока хорошенько не рассмотрим всю эту пропасть.

Он все-таки отбирает у меня остатки бренди, но вторая рука остается на груди, пробирается под воротник футболки, гладит ключицы. Вывернув шею, я касаюсь виском мягких растрепанных волос.

— Как перед прыжком.

— Да, Чхве Гусон. Как перед прыжком.

Что бы ни значили эти слова, они всплывают в памяти только много позже, из-под пьяного смеха, дурной драки на ковре, треска порванной одежды, хриплого стона, отблесков пламени на алебастровом лице.

Город горит, едкий дым пробирается даже сквозь плотно закрытое стекло. У Макисимы прикрыты глаза, лицо безмятежно, будто во сне, только ноздри тревожно раздуваются. И пальцы отбивают мелкую дробь по колену.

Ровно три года прошло с того дня — и вот мы берем разбег.

 

23.

Неоновые улицы Кабуки-тё не замолкают до глубокой ночи, из клубов вываливаются шумные человеческие стаи, жадно глотают влажный весенний воздух. Рядом голосят механические зазывалы, манят отведать неизведанного, очиститься навсегда, исполнить сокровенные желания в похожих как две капли воды салонах. Эта серая зона Токио, все еще не запретная, но весьма искушенная в развлечениях, чутко держит нос по ветру. Стоит Сивилле выдать распоряжение об отмене лицензии на азартные игры — разноцветные автоматы исчезают из узких полуподвальных залов, уже на следующий день меняются вывески: настоящая диетическая рыба-фугу! Настоящая гадалка в четвертом поколении! Настоящая holo-я любовь!  Сколько ни ставь тут сканеров, они не справляются с уличными фургонами, раздающими мороженое и прохладительные напитки, блестящими воздушными шарами, аукционами под открытым небом. Полузапретные вечеринки в голограммах, перебравшие виртуальных стимуляторов дети — в пестрый ор то и дело врезается полицейская сирена. Я учусь не шарахаться от черных грузовиков, проезжающих мимо, от желтых лент, обтягивающих то один, то другой квартал. К утру улицы выцветают, обесцвечиваются — и в Кабуки-тё начинается совсем другая жизнь. Просыпаются торговые офисы, разъезжают тонированные седаны. В нашем доме — одна из компаний концерна Сенгудзи, ежедневно заключающая контракты на миллионы йен. Они торгуют механическими деталями для частной строительной техники. Вынимая деньги из левого кармана, старик кладет их в правый. Где-то в нескольких кварталах — еще одна компания, которая закупает у государства металл.

— А на Кюсю у него сидят импортеры, которые этот металл завозят, — со скучным видом добавляет Макисима. — И не удивлюсь, если экспортирует им из-за границы тоже сам Сенгудзи.   

— И Сивилла ничего с этим не делает…

— А кому придет в голову навести на него доминатор? Вспомни Риодзи. Доведенная до абсурда общность взаимного сознательного понимания.

Вместо Риодзи мне вспоминается тот бешеный инспектор из академии, который чудом меня не коснулся.

— Но что будет, если кому-то это все-таки придет в голову?

— Увидим, — пожимает плечами Макисима. — Рано или поздно, увидим.

Между нашим тридцатиэтажным небоскребом и соседним зданием поменьше — узкая щель, даже легковая машина едва в нее просачивается, а чтобы не гулял кто попало — с обеих сторон мы наставили мусорных баков. Оттуда, из этой щели — отдельный, наш личный вход на принадлежащую Макисиме часть первого этажа. Она полностью отдана под кухню и гостиную, на огромные окна от потолка до пола, снаружи забитые жестяными створками, натянута голограмма вида с крыши. Ему нравится высота, ради нее Макисима готов смириться с небольшой искусственностью. Тем более, изображение на стекла проецируется настоящее, с задержкой всего в десятую долю секунды. Такое чувство, будто сидим под крышей, а не считай что под землей.

Здесь не хранится ничего незаконного, а вход в подвал спрятан за искусственной стеной. Там — уже другое дело. Я потихоньку обживаю серверную, Макисима — библиотеку. В промышленном рефрижераторном контейнере — получить такой в бессрочную аренду от Сенгудзи было проще, чем купить холодильник, — хранятся запасы еды и препаратов Макисимы. И того, и другого мы собираем за несколько месяцев столько, что кажется: даже ядерную зиму переживем. С непривычки процесс совместного обустройства завораживает обоих; здесь, в подвале, у нас отдельные комнаты, но мы почти не остаемся в них одни. Иногда Макисима забирается ко мне в постель, и я привыкаю не дергаться от внезапного прикосновения ледяной ладони к груди. Он редко делает что-то кроме этого, хватает просто отогреться — и на несколько часов Макисима расслабляется, только рука подрагивает на мне, будто перелистывает страницы. Порой я прихожу к нему в спальню что-то переспросить — и мы опять говорим до рассвета, засыпая как попало.

Минус второй этаж отдан под лабораторию. Так Макисима сразу решил, когда мы первый раз пришли обследовать подаренное Сенгудзи жилище.

— Отлично, — заявил он, полный восторга. — Здесь мы будем ставить на людях бесчеловечные эксперименты.

И на следующий же день, еще мучаясь похмельем — обложился историческими схемами, сел набрасывать чертежи. Сперва я думал, он просто забавляется, но полчаса спустя принес нам обоим по банке пива и принялся помогать.

— Кто из нас, по-вашему, больше годится в нейрофизиологи? — спросил я тем вечером, намекая на бессмысленность всей этой затеи.

Макисима думал недолго:

— Нейрофизиолога посадим в первую камеру от входа, она выйдет просторней остальных.

 

24.

Майская жара сжимает город потными, липкими руками. Даже затемно на улицу лишний раз выходить не тянет. Занимаю себя рыбалкой.

«Я вчера услышал, в Корее случился переворот. У кого есть информация?» — забрасываю на анонимную борду, дальнейшие ответы вроде: «Мы этим макакам все равно зададим!», «А почему в новостях не сказали?», «Откуда тебе знать, ты что, там был?» генерирует специально написанный для этого бот.

На полтора десятка школьников, проявивших к теме интерес, со дна всплывает рыба покрупнее, осведомленная о том, что переворот произошел не вчера. С такими у нас другой разговор, уже в частной переписке. «Я вообще удивлен, что Корея продержалась так долго, — пишет юзернейм ShellRock, — по моим сведениям, у вас не было никаких технических способов оградиться от голодных соседей». Я рассказываю: автомат Калашникова отличный способ, патроны к нему клепаются на любом заводе быстрее, чем размножаются тараканы. А дальше все дело за количеством выставленного на границе мяса.

За неделю плотного общения я рассказываю юзернейму ShellRock больше, чем за год говорил Макисиме. Сам этому дивлюсь. В ответ он делится всем, что знает о Золотом треугольнике. Там вроде бы опять стало неспокойно. Неспокойнее, чем обычно — то есть, не просто стреляют, а бомбят. «Честно говоря, — пишет ShellRock, региональный айпи Сайтамы, предположительно окрестности Титибу, — я не думаю, что там обходится без нашего участия. Многое можно вменить в вину миниблагу, но в недостатке прагматизма его не обвинишь».

— И кто из вас еще кого поймал? — равнодушно роняет Макисима, которому снова приходится готовить себе самому.

«Еще с год назад на борде мелькал юзер из Фукуоки, оттуда постоянно уходят груженые ролкеры, — пишет ShellRock, бывший профессор токийского университета, уволился по собственному желанию пять лет назад, на реабилитации, похоже, не бывал. — А в новостях тем временем все чаще мелькают призывы оказывать гуманитарную помощь пострадавшему от стихийных бедствий южно-азиатскому региону. Я думаю, и нескольких лет не пройдет, как мы точно узнаем, на кого они там поставили».

Меня опять занимают карты прибрежного сообщения. Все, что в доступе — и все, что можно достать, немного заплатив.

— Смотрите, Макисима: если попасть на правильный контейнеровоз из Сибауры, можно не рисковать, договариваясь с посредниками на Кюсю. Главное — найти надежный способ остаться незамеченным для дронов-погрузчиков, которые сами перенесут контрабанду на нужный корабль. Дальше — это, конечно, та еще лотерея…

— О, — качает головой, выщелкивая капсулу из блистера, — потрясающая перспектива. Оторвись от монитора, подышим.

В пятнадцати минутах ходьбы от нашего квартала — один из самых заброшенных районов Токио. Я даже не знал, что такие здесь сохранились. Покосившиеся деревянные домишки в полтора человеческих роста величиной похожи на макеты. Декорации давно отснятого фильма — тех лет, когда для фильмов еще нужны были декорации. Ни единого фонаря здесь нет, спасает только ночной режим зрения. В кромешной мгле пробираемся через переулки, такие узкие, что приходится идти по одному, а кое-где даже боком протискиваться. Макисима точно знает, куда меня ведет: когда проход упирается в тупик — решительно отбрасывает темный полиэтиленовый полог справа, приоткрывая вход, похожий на кроличий лаз.

В нос шибает острым запахом плесени, но мочой не пахнет. Даже бездомных это место не привлекло. Почти со всех стен обвалилась известка, с потолка свисают холщовые тряпки. В углу на дощатом полу валяются стулья и прогнившие доски, в центре лежит заваленный старыми журналами матрас. Рядом темная груда, не разглядеть, пока Макисима не щелкает зажигалкой — и не подносит ее к настоящей восковой свече.

Из самой крепкой доски и найденных на чердаке кирпичей я собираю нехитрый стол. Макисима выставляет на него корзину, накрытую белой хлопковой салфеткой.

— Прошлое и будущее, — говорит он, доставая оттуда хрустальные бокалы, — так теснят нас с обеих сторон, что для настоящего совершенно не остается места.

Перебродивший брют кислит и горчит одновременно. Мы оба задумчиво смакуем его, а потом, переглянувшись, дружно выплевываем на пол. Поймав его взгляд, не могу отпустить. В бесплодной попытке сохранить лицо кусаю расходящиеся в улыбке губы.

— Самое время вам что-нибудь процитировать с многозначительным видом.

— У шампанского нет назначения, — с тем самым, фирменным своим, наполовину отсутствующим взглядом произносит Макисима. — Есть только время, когда необходимо откупорить пробку.

 

25.

В одной японской книжке, которую я беру полистать со скуки, находится непонятное слово: bonno. Что-то среднее, как там объясняют, между извращением и страстью, омрачающей дух. В сети обнаруживается целый алгоритм: если желания, связанные со зрением, осязанием, обонянием, вкусом, слухом и умом, по отношению к объектам внутренним и внешним, предметам прошлого, настоящего и будущего, в мыслях, словах и поступках перемножить — получится сто восемь этих bonno. В остальном книжка оказывается на редкость паршивой, закомплексованный главный герой в ней водит иностранцев по злачным кварталам, предается надуманному одиночеству и трясется от страха перед новым клиентом, убивающим то ли школьниц, то ли бомжей. Я заглядываю в конец, в надежде, что героя прикончат из жалости, но не тут-то было, после глубокомысленных рассуждений о злой воле все обрывается ни на чем.

— Я все понял про вашу Сивиллу, Макисима, — заявляю, услышав, как хлопает входная дверь. — Они решили привести японцев к полному коллективному просветлению. Избавить от всех страстей разом. Тут пишут: для этого нужно убить отца, мать и Будду, затем нарушить согласие общины и сжечь все кни...

Половина третьего ночи, от мокрых до нитки туфлей Макисимы на ковре остаются следы, штаны тоже потемнели до колена, шелковая рубашка заляпана грязью и бурыми разводами. На скуле розовеет свежая ссадина. Подняв на него глаза от монитора, я замолкаю на полуслове. Тихо щелкает, закрываясь, крышка ноутбука.

— Линь-цзи китаец, — невозмутимо возражает Макисима, принимаясь избавляться от испорченной одежды. — А ты скоро станешь еще большим японцем, чем я. Смотри-ка, уже понимаешь Сивиллу. Пять пунктов просветления твоему оттенку.

— Я думал, вы ездили к Сенгудзи.

— Разговор вышел слишком душным, решил пройтись. Заваришь чай?

Вожусь на кухне, не понимая: чем меня все-таки зацепил этот роман в мягкой обложке. И что он делал на полке Макисимы. И почему тот обиделся, и обиделся ли вообще. Занятый всеми этими мыслями, запоздало вспоминаю, в каком виде он явился — и просыпаю в чайник вдвое больше заварки, чем нужно.

Только бы, думаю, они не поссорились со стариком. Только бы он просто кого-нибудь убил в подворотне. Хоть патрульного, хоть самого министра.

Забавно, какими неискренними мы становимся сами с собой перед лицом того, с чем не способны справиться. Я воображаю ужасные картины преследующих нас по городу железных собак и властей, выдумываю несколько способов, как убраться из Токио еще до полудня. Но только месяцы спустя могу себе признаться, чего испугался по-настоящему. Пуститься в бега — означало для Макисимы запустить обратный отсчет. До последней капсулы, последнего ингалятора, последнего надсадного кашля.

Свою зависимость от Сивиллы он уже тогда осознавал гораздо лучше меня. Оттого все его разговоры про животную природу человека и ее подавление современным общественным порядком горчили, как испорченное шампанское с красивой этикеткой.

Прихлебывая чай с бисквитным печеньем, Макисима отмахивается от неловких расспросов:

— Встретил одного человека по дороге, разговорились. Теперь у нас есть пустой дом со складом в Сибауре. Поедем завтра, покажу. Оттуда тебе будет удобнее пускать свои кораблики. Лишние деньги, я подумал, нашим планам не повредят.

 

26.

Из темной, подернутой радужными кольцами воды, разбрызгивая ее во все стороны, выползает бронетранспортер. Месит жижу тяжелыми гусеницами. В тридцати километрах к югу от Токио, на выступающем мысе Йокогамы, сразу за свалкой, у военных — тренировочный полигон.

По завалу спрессованных годами консервных банок, обломков мебели, промышленных отходов — мы подобрались так близко, что бинокли не нужны. В куче посреди полигона яркие обложки и так хорошо видны. Поодаль — ближе к нам — опустошенные грузовики министерства безопасности с эмблемами утилизационного отдела. Бронетранспортер с ревом врезается в книжную груду, раскатывает ее по грязи, проезжает дальше. Неповоротливо разворачивается, скрежетнув краем корпуса по бетонному столбу. Прет обратно.

Прямо под нами — трое утилизаторов в респираторах и резиновых перчатках.

— Вот же психи, — каркает один.

Остальные согласно хмыкают. Так у них течет весь разговор, через длинные нечленораздельные паузы. Будто едет на гусеничном ходу по пересеченной местности.

— А как вон та мне за руки схватилась. Тихая ж была. А как до второй полки дошли. Озверела.

Хмыкают. Жуют жвачку для тона. Лиц их не видно — подошли к самой нашей куче — но по голосам легко могу себе представить. Мало чем отличаются от голосов из трущоб. Твердые губы, разучившиеся улыбаться. Насупленные брови, придающие пустым глазам хоть какую-то видимость мысли.

— Психи, ну. Мы ж не детей забираем. Помнишь Юму, во врачи от нас пошел. Все, спекся. Жена его звонила.

Бронетранспортер класса «Шива» то катит от моря до бетонных свай и обратно, груда обложек ему не помеха, то кружится на месте, как блохастый щенок. За штурвалом, как пить дать, новобранец. Видит ли он, по чему ездит? Есть ли ему разница?

— А по мне так лучше здесь, чем во врачи. И денег больше. И никаких детей. Если перчатки не снимать — не заразишься. Все дело в перчатках.

Макисима не шевелится с тех пор, как мы выбрались на верхушку мусорного склона.  Смотрит в центр полигона, не отрываясь. Он тоже в респираторе, но совсем не потому, что боится чем-то заразиться.

— Так умирает история, — глухо звучит из-под маски. — И никто даже не замечает.

— А то они, — говорю, — сильно замечали ее живую.

Из мычания вспучивается новый голос, как пузырь на болоте.

— Вот Акихито перчатки снимал — и где он теперь?

— А что, забрали Раритета? Я не слышал.

Ничего яркого на полигоне больше нет. Только комья взбитой грязи со светлыми вкраплениями и взбесившийся бронетранспортер, нарезающий по полигону кривые зигзаги.

— Еще в понедельник, прямо в офисе. Я потом полчаса в душе мылся и до сих пор колеса жру, мы ж с ним всю прошлую неделю в паре работали.

— Досмотрелся Раритет на свои обложечки.

— Не, но какая бешеная тетка, а. Может, и мне теперь лучше колес.

— Да вроде ж не мутная…

— Так и Акихито, говоришь, чистый был. Кто его знает. Может у них этот. Баци… инци… период, короче. Когда сам еще чистый, а преступность уже разносит. Мне вот жена говорила…

Из-под Макисимы доносится громкий щелчок, я резко поворачиваю голову. Консервная банка, на которой лежала его рука, сжата в кулаке, костяшки пальцев белее снега.

Немигающий взгляд прикован к пестрому островку в грязи.

— Что там, тебе видно? — спрашивает, кивая вперед.

Навожу резкость, увеличиваю изображение. Силюсь разобрать иероглифы на бежево-зеленой обложке, но грязи на них налипло слишком много. Остальное — распотрошенные страницы, слишком мелкие даже для меня. Что-то об отчаянии.

— Болезнь чего-то… к чему-то… плохо вижу. Смертельному, вроде. Что-то медицинское, короче.

— Медицинское, — повторяет Макисима, — медицинское… да, все это здесь в каком-то смысле медицинское. Горькое, не нужное больше никому, устаревшее лекарство. Хинин. Люди давно не лечат малярию хинином. Другое дело, что синтезировать хинин из книг они так и не научились. Однако Сивилла постановила, что малярия отменена, поэтому хинин следует вылить. Следует ли из этого, что Сивилла желает эпидемии?

Мусор под нами опасно шатается от каждого лишнего вздоха, рискует посыпаться на головы утилизаторам. Макисима умеет находить подходящее время для длинных разговоров по душам.

— И от чего, по-вашему, лечат книжки?

Длинные пушистые ресницы вздрагивают несколько раз и наконец опускаются.

— От пустоты.

Когда бронетранспортер уезжает обратно на базу, утилизаторы возвращаются в город. Один из них задерживается помочиться. Слышен шорох, неуверенный звук струи, еще какой-то шум, заглушаемый двигателями заведенных грузовиков.

— Иди, забери, — говорит Макисима, когда грузовики скрываются из виду. — Там зеленая труба, в ней то, за чем мы приехали.

В обломке старого, давно сухого нефтепровода внизу — наскоро завернутые в мусорный пакет «Братья Карамазовы» Достоевского и «Ворота Расёмон» Акутагавы. Деньги, узнаю я уже потом, Макисима передает утилизатору в городе. Средь бела дня, почти под сканером — в рекламной упаковке «таблеток для счастья». Так, раз в две недели, Сенгудзи пополняет свою библиотеку редкими коллекционными изданиями — практически бесплатно, если вспомнить о том, сколько они стоили до запрета Сивиллы.

А мутнеют утилизаторы, конечно же, из-за книжной пыли.

 

27.

Найти и доставить в подвал нейрофизиолога — гораздо проще, чем отлавливать бездомных. Но зато их достаточно кормить раз в день, подмешивая в еду снотворное. А доктор Ватанабэ отказывается разговаривать. Он ждет, пока Сивилла его спасет. И оставит от меня мокрое место.

Придвигаю стул к решетке, сажусь на него верхом. Ничего, кроме усталости, не чувствую.

— Понимаете, — говорю ему, — вместе с нами вам удастся совершить научный прорыв. Никто вам этого в клинике не даст. А мы соберем любое оборудование.

Молчит. Нахохлился на своей шконке, растрепанный  — к третьему дню заключения — воробей. От бомжей сюда, конечно, пованивает изрядно. Убедить его в том, что это правительственный эксперимент, не удалось.

— Наигрался? — спрашивает Макисима, когда, промучившись полчаса, я поднимаюсь в гостиную. — Отведи меня в камеру.

Нехотя захлопывает Хайдеггера и снимает рубашку. Мнет ее в руках перед тем, как надеть обратно. Застегивает криво, сбившись на одну пуговицу.

Впроголодь, в четырех стенах с научным светилом он проводит сутки, попросив меня не спускаться. Они пролетают как несколько часов — за длинными разговорами с пользователем ShellRock’ом. Может, тот мой земляк из Огисимы и не врал про японскую технику за морем. Так, по описаниям, на этот бронетранспортер было похоже.

За указание места, где уничтожают книги, ShellRock переводит небольшую сумму на один из моих временных счетов. Оказывается, за такими адресами среди любителей — настоящая погоня. Теперь он знает, что я люблю пиво и не люблю белый чай. Теперь я знаю, что он пьет по пять чашек кофе в день. Бартерный обмен — лучший залог приятельских отношений.

Еще — ShellRock нечаянно сдает мне одного университетского приятеля, доктора медицинских наук. Имя просто всплывает в разговоре, остальное — дело поиска и свободного времени.

— Главное, — предупреждал меня в свое время Гюнтхэ, когда я только вернулся в Пхеньян, — ни с кем тут не пытайся сейчас дружить. В смутное время лишнее слово — как лишняя пуля. Вылетит, и кто его знает, куда попадет.

— Много ты знаешь про пули, — смеялся я.

До сих пор не понимаю, почему он застрелился. И зачем это непременно нужно было сделать на моих глазах.

Просыпаюсь от щелчка двери за спиной. Пропахший подвалом Макисима хмуро проходит, падает на диван. Тяжело вздыхает в ответ на предложение заварить чай.

— Старое дерево бесполезно пересаживать.

— И что изволите делать со старым деревом?

— Какая разница. Проще всего скормить Сенгудзи, отсюда до его канализации рукой подать.

И все-таки бездушным человеком Макисима не был. Глядя на то, как вмешивают в грязь книги, он чуть не плакал — столько чужой памяти уходило мимо, пропадало, возможно, что навсегда. Просто жизнь для него не была ценной сама по себе. Ни чужая, ни собственная.

«Осторожно, — предупреждает меня ShellRock через неделю, — они опять начали похищать людей. Один мой знакомый уже несколько дней не выходит на связь, и семья не знает, где он. Обычно о помутившихся извещают. Но такое уже делали в середине девяностых. Чистят…».

«Береги себя», — пишу ему.

Новый обитатель крайней слева камеры соглашается сотрудничать сразу.

 

28.

Двухэтажный дом рядом с доками в Сибауре, доставшийся Макисиме той летней ночью вместе с ключами от склада, мы обустраиваем без спешки. Бывает, никто неделями туда не заглядывает, а потом среди дня приходит сообщение: «Заказал ящик с живыми растениями в С., подъезжай через два часа», и до поздней ночи мы возимся с вазонами, примеряем их — то к углу гостиной, то к холлу у лестницы.

— Вы бы переоделись, — говорю еще в самом начале. Вместо этого, измарав бледно-голубую рубашку в земле, Макисима отменяет все другие планы. Особенно в доме хороша плоская крыша — с нее между домов виден крошечный кусок моря.

Взглянув туда один раз — не оторваться.

— Будто кусок текстуры отвалился. Город — пустой фрейм — город.

— Оттуда сквозит, — отзывается Макисима. — Чувствуешь?

Небо обложено густыми тучами, они клубятся прямо над головой: кажется, если подпрыгнуть — заденешь макушкой. Передавая друг другу бутылку сидра, мы сидим спиной к спине, так твердо упираемся друг в друга, что уже неясно, где заканчиваются мои лопатки и начинаются чужие.

— Оттуда, — смеюсь, — сквозит битыми пикселями. Все жду, как те дома дернутся и тоже начнут пропадать.

Макисима трется затылком о моё плечо, выдыхает в шею:

— И я жду. Страшно любопытно, как здесь станет, когда битые пиксели возьмут верх.

— Это смотря как возьмут. Но жизни здесь точно не станет. Такой, — салютую ему бутылкой, прежде чем отхлебнуть и отдать.

— Никакой, — задумчиво тянет Макисима. А потом, легко развернувшись, садится ко мне лицом. — Но ты прав, мы слишком увлеклись этими психокартами головы. И слишком мало внимания уделяем пикселям. Надо понять, как они сообщаются. Часто ты бываешь в публичных коммуфилдах?

Пожимаю плечами. Спине стало неуютно, но зато теперь можно смотреть на Макисиму, а не на зияющую черную щель.

— В больших не очень. Там слишком много детей. В маленьких — еще хуже, там одни извращенцы.

— Тогда найди мне кого-то, кому это нравится. Большого фаната коммуфилдов, маленьких и больших. Можно извращенца. Главное — толкового.

— Что значит, толкового? — переспрашиваю, задумавшись: подходит ли на эту роль пользователь ShellRock. Он обо многом таком — публичном — имеет довольно обширные, хоть и по верхам, представления.

С удивлением обнаруживаю, что думать об их возможной встрече мне неприятно. Все равно что Макисима сел бы стучать по клавиатуре в открытом редакторе, бездумно меняя программный код моего последнего ботнета.

— Нужно, чтобы он горел коммуфилдами. Чувствовал их изнутри. Как еще иначе мы сможем все это понять?

Вытряхнув на язык последние капли, Макисима отставляет бутылку в ящик к трем таким же, пустым. Поднимается на ноги, подходит к самому краю и замирает, глядя в темноту. Мимо проезжают машины. Из-за домов гудит, отплывая, грузовой паром. В нескольких окнах через шоссе горит свет, сквозь плотные шторы виднеются силуэты. Пара обнимается. Человек сидит за столом.

— Что, если прямо сейчас кто-то следит за нами? — говорит Макисима, заложив руки за голову.

— Оттуда? — киваю на темноту, не сразу сообразив, что он меня не видит.

— Откуда угодно. Из окна, в бинокль, по сети, по следам…

Поднимаюсь следом за ним, растираю затекшие колени. Что-то как засело внутри, так и продолжает зудеть.

— Думаю, схожу, принесу нам еще.

— Что, если пока ты спускаешься по лестнице, открываешь холодильник, беззаботно звенишь бутылками — кто-то сходит с ума просто от того, что ты есть?

— С чего бы ему?

— Сивилла не знает о том, что я делаю, верно?

— Вряд ли вы бы так спокойно ходили под сканерами, если бы знала.

— Потому что я думаю о ней. А она обо мне нет. Она ничего не знает обо мне. Вот я и думаю сейчас о ком-то, о ком ничего не знаю.

— Как вы можете думать о ком-то, кого не знаете.

Обернувшись, он смотрит на меня — так долго, как будто видит впервые.

— Я не думаю о том, кого я не знаю. Я думаю о том, что кто-то, кого я не знаю, думает обо мне в ту самую минуту, когда я... — он подходит ближе, совсем близко. Гладит меня по груди. Царапает сосок через футболку. Вздрагиваю, хотя мне уже совсем не холодно. Яблочный аромат его дыхания кружит голову хуже соджу: — ...ни о чем другом не думаю. Когда я вроде как уже не очень трезв, но все еще крепко стою на ногах. Если бы ты захотел меня найти, не зная о том, что я есть, с чего бы ты начал?

Я точно знаю ответ. Я расстегиваю шелковую, перепачканную землей рубашку. Пуговицу за пуговицей, гладкой, надтреснутой посредине, как таблетка. Макисима прижимается ко мне бедром, и я чувствую, что до лестницы мы можем не дойти.

— Я бы вас не нашел, — смеюсь, снимая куртку и бросая ее на бетон. — Потому что вас прячу я.

 

29.

Токийский залив не замерзает даже самой холодной зимой — вонючая пасть морского чудовища, дряхлого, потерявшего почти все зубы. Только гнилые крошащиеся остовы торчат то слева, то справа. И полосы расходятся, белеют вдали, как налет на глотке. Я все чаще выхожу на берег по ночам, смотреть за погрузкой кораблей, изучать алгоритмы дронов. Они деловито снуют по огороженному сеткой порту целыми выводками от мала до велика, облепив эту пасть, точно голодные насекомые, торопящиеся урвать кусок пожирнее напоследок.

Низкое пористое небо над головой похоже на толстую стенку желудка. Чтобы выбраться из чрева кита, Ионе пришлось заняться телефонным терроризмом. Удастся ли нам повторить его маршрут? Что бы я ни читал в этот год — все книги об одном и том же.

Как будто водяные знаки проступают из-под иероглифов на электронных страницах. Сперва горизонтальная верхняя черта. Потом косая, короткая — сверху вниз. Потом косая длинная с перемычкой. Маленький хвостик вниз от короткой. Маленький хвостик-веточка, отрастающая от пустоты справа, где еще ничего нет, но вот-вот появится — длинная вертикальная линия с широкой загогулиной, похожая на косу. _Си_ , это вроде море по-английски. Дорисовать рядом рыбку с хвостиком — и выйдет _си ни_.

На слух почти что сорок два. Мне до них всего год без малого.

Брожу которую ночь до рассвета вдоль зыбкой береговой линии — по крышам, по разрушенной старой пристани, по вспучившемуся, занесенному илом асфальту, уходящему прямо под воду. Каждую ночь здесь можно найти что-то новое: откашливаясь, старая морская тварь сплевывает то бутылки, то куски целлофана или тряпья, то безголовых кукол, то ржавые гвозди. Однажды — прямо под пирсом — стучалась в сваю потрескавшаяся обшивка самолета с двумя пустыми иллюминаторами.

Ничего живого чудовище не отдает. Ни рыб, ни ракушек.

— Такое чувство, Макисима, что мы уже живем в загробном мире, — говорю в смартфон, так и не нажав на вызов.  — И ничего живого здесь нет, кроме вас.

Он перезванивает ближе к утру.

— Мне только что приснилось, что никакого Токио не существует. Что все это — огромный мысленный эксперимент. Паноптикум… ты слышал о программе конца девяностых?..

Я слушаю и улыбаюсь. Бледная луна тонет в маслянистой воде, как десять лет назад в ней утонули корейские попытки выведать подноготную о высокотехнологичной системе будущего. Из всей нашей группы на исходе девяностых в Пхеньян вернулся только я. Лодка с остальными — протаранила пограничный корабль. Аве, Великий Руководитель. Все знали о том, что должно произойти. Но ни один не сдал назад, не спрыгнул с лодки. До чего храбрыми становятся трусливые люди, решившие, что им некуда отступать.

 

30.

Подходящего нам специалиста по коммуфилдам мне тоже дарит море. Я нахожу его на западной окраине, на пирсе, он готовит прямую трансляцию. Устанавливает смартфон на треногу, подбегает к краю, позирует. Долговязый, хмурый, затянутый, как в футляр, в длинный серый плащ с высоким воротником-стойкой. Возвращается к треноге, хмурится, разворачивает ее чуть левее. Снова несется к краю, бормоча под нос о том, что вот-вот они узнают. Перед тем, как обвинить мир во всех смертных грехах и покончить с собой, он собирается произносить длинную речь и репетирует ее кусками. В следующий раз, когда он оборачивается к треноге — видит за ней меня и инстинктивно делает шаг назад, едва не сваливаясь в воду по-настоящему. Смешно машет длинными, нескладными руками.

— Давай, — говорю, — перенесем репетицию.

— Вы из полиции? — спрашивает, отойдя от края подальше.

— Будь я из полиции, ты был бы трупом по-настоящему. Без всякой трансляции.

— Вы мне что, угрожаете?

— Посмотреть хочу. Но там мелко. Убиться не убьешься, а поломаешься неприятно. Потом приедет полиция. Мараться о грязную воду, вытаскивая тебя, никто не захочет. Проще будет дождаться, пока ты помутишься окончательно, и дострелить прямо там.

Красные от постоянного недосыпания глаза зло сверкают поверх круглых очков.

— Спектр сумел — и я сумею.

Сгорбившийся на стуле в огромный знак вопроса, будто опасающийся собственного роста — Масатаке Мидо похож на богомола, над которым сжалилась даже самка. Он панически боится любых прикосновений, но жадно пялится вслед каждой проститутке. После первых же глотков пива его высокие скулы наливаются краской, слова вылетают со скоростью пулеметной очереди, лент хватает — на несколько часов непрерывной стрельбы. Спектр наложил на себя руки на том самом месте. А Меланхолия говорил, что последует за ним, но так и не решился. Нынче айдолы обмельчали. Разве что Талисман. И вот еще та новая, ей бы Мидо вставил. Но она никому не дает. Мидо бы убил ее, если бы она дала.

Я пишу Макисиме: «нашел ходячую энциклопедию айдолов по бросовой цене».

Мидо мнет яйца под столом, уверенный, что никто не видит. И бессвязно рассуждает о том, что Спектр был все равно самым лучшим, потому что ушел вовремя. А остальные курвятся.

Макисима пишет: «замечательно, заворачивай». Макисима знает о своевременности все.

Мы сидим в «Марианской впадине», в самом сердце Роппонги. Этот клуб из дорогих, с электричеством и живой музыкой. Я упустил момент, когда перестал экономить на вечерних развлечениях. Длинноволосая рыжая девица с пышным силиконовым бюстом улыбается нам, медленно закладывая ногу за ногу. В темноте не разглядеть, есть ли на ней белье. Я предлагаю Мидо оплатить ее на час, но он, заикаясь, отказывается. Он говорит, что секс — это лишнее. Что либидо — смертельная сила, которую нельзя растрачивать по пустякам. Может, никакая самка богомола его и не щадила, просто до сих пор он успешно от них прятался.

Ту, новую, которая никому не дает, зовут Spooky Boogy, ее аватар — кошка на виселице. Когда на следующий день Мидо показывает ее нам с монитора, пальцы у него сами сплетаются в замок. Наши с Макисимой взгляды встречаются на них — напряженно подрагивающих. Мы обмениваемся понимающими улыбками поверх коротко стриженой головы.

— Вот видишь, мы несчастны не одни на мировой, необозримой сцене, — резюмирует Макисима, легко касаясь костлявого плеча. — У каждого есть вход и выход свой, и человек один и тот же роли различные играет в пьесе.

— В этом-то беда, — соглашается Мидо, — все они, все пропускают свой выход. Разве что только Спектр…

Не проходит и недели, как Макисима решает помочь его горю.

— Не слишком ли это сложно вы затеяли? — обреченно спрашиваю за завтраком, ругая себя за поспешность, с которой решил их свести.

Макисима раздраженно морщится и отставляет в сторону тарелку с недоеденными овощами.

— Нет ничего слишком сложного для человека.

Никуда в нем это не делось, просто дремало еще со времен Томы. Но идейных сумасшедших Макисима чуял за версту и нырял в них с удовольствием, с головой. Копался до беспамятства во внутренностях, но никак не находил, чего искал.

То ли жемчужины и впрямь перевелись все, то ли ускользали сквозь пальцы, безнадежно мелкие.

 

31.

Тот июльский вечер похож на шампанское, так и не выпитое нами в заплесневелом, чудом уцелевшем доме: долгожданный, торжественный и безнадежно испорченный.  Мидо набирался уверенности в образе Меланхолии, все деньги со счета погибшего в подстроенной автокатастрофе парня перекочевали ко мне. Чему я еще научился за последнее время — быстро пускать ресурсы в оборот, так что, недолго думая, зашил последнюю прореху в схеме идеального побега.

— Это что? — спрашивает Макисима, бледные пальцы постукивают по предплечьям. Белая рубашка расстегнута, капли с мокрых после душа волос чертят по ней темные прерывистые полосы.

Я и не заметил, как он вошел. На мониторе — сложная схема, чертежи фармакологического оборудования. Не знаю, помутился мой информатор или нет, но чувствовал я себя, расплачиваясь с ним, весьма странно. Со времен пхеньянской военной академии утекло столько воды, что хватило бы утопить все это идеальное островное государство, а я вдруг взял и понял, чему меня дома учили. И как же до скуки просто все оказалось.

— Подарок от бедного родственника из концерна Тоганэ.   

— Надо думать, он поправил свое финансовое положение, — медленно кивает Макисима. — А что поправил ты?

Голос его мягкий, как папиросная бумага, тихо-тихо шуршит.  Поднимаю дискету, на которой принес чертежи, помахиваю ею в воздухе, довольный собой.

— Это с руками оторвут где-нибудь в бывшем Таиланде или Сингапуре. Там, говорят, генерал Хан неплохо закрепился.

— Я уже опасаюсь за твои руки, — улыбается Макисима одними губами. Взгляд, приклеенный к монитору, студит мой подвал не хуже кондиционера.

— Здесь полный цикл изготовления новейшей линейки антигистаминных препаратов. Осталось как следует запастись сырьем. Но само по себе действующее вещество много не весит.

Синие отблески от экрана на похудевшем за весну лице похожи на пятна. Он почти ничего не ест, если не считать своих капсул и книг, которые Макисима глотает, как воздух — жадно, целиком.

— Думаешь, стоит хранить такую информацию на машине? — помолчав, спрашивает он.

Спорить с ним пустая затея, к тому же — мало ли, что, если мой информатор кому-то об этом расскажет? Сперва я удаляю чертежи, а потом — всякое упоминание о том, что они были на этой машине, из реестра.

Увлекаюсь — и не успеваю заметить, как Макисима поднимает дискету со стола.

— Это лишнее, — улыбается он, ломая ее на две ровные половинки. А потом еще раз на две. — Лучше займись шлемами наконец.

Стряхивает с рук обломки в мусорный ящик и удаляется прочь, мягко прикрыв за собой дверь.

Через час, с легкой холщовой сумкой на плече, ухожу из подвала и я, как мне кажется тогда — насовсем.

 

32.

Под покровом ночи легкая маневренная «Хонда» выносит меня из Токио. Сканеров на автостраде избегаю, спрятавшись за грузовиком со знакомой эмблемой недостроенной пирамиды на массивном кузове. Прощальный подарок от «Тейто». Мысленно попрощавшись со стариком, его вкусным вином и стальными псами, сворачиваю на северо-запад. Здесь по дорогам можно кататься спокойно, глаз у Сивиллы все еще хватает только на крупные города и трассы между ними. Только под колеса следует поглядывать, ремонтные дроны сюда заезжают нечасто. С одной стороны от дороги обветшалые, заросшие сорняками рельсы, не отличить от тех, из детства в Сыныйджу. Кое-где еще стоит покосившийся забор. По другую — вереница пустых домов, с виду все еще пригодных для жилья, но уже никому не нужных. Фары мотоцикла выхватывают их из кромешной мглы на несколько мгновений — и отдают обратно. Прямо как мои планы — недостроенные, так и не пригодившиеся. Устав от черепашьей скорости, возвращаюсь при случае на трассу и забираю на север, в горы Канто. Снова ровный асфальт, по которому шины не катятся — летят. Вместо унылых развалин по обе стороны — густой частокол стволов, кое-где прореженный. Там, в просветах — то мелькнет завернутая кверху, покосившаяся крыша заброшенного храма, то покажутся ступеньки, ведущие к почерневшим воротам на пригорке. Доехав до поворота, за которым висит следующий сканер, битый час жду попутной машины. Влажный, горячий ветер ерошит волосы, когда я снимаю мокрый от пота шлем. В руках он такой тяжелый, едва не роняю. Обычный дорожный шлем. Пальцы мелко дрожат, как перед экзаменом в академии, хоть я и знал, взломав сервер, все ответы наперед. Пристегнув шлем к сидению, скатываю «Хонду» с дороги, наскоро прячу ее за кустом и ухожу вглубь леса.

Первый раз в жизни мне доводится заночевать на природе. Не в трущобах, прикрывшись картонкой, не под хлипким навесом, среди вонючих, покрытых многонедельной грязью алкоголиков — в те времена, когда наша диверсионная группа впервые попала в Японию, мы выбирали самые дикие, самые многолюдные места для сна, и только там, в месиве позабывших связную речь тел, чувствовали себя безопасно.

Небо над головой в просветах между ветками — ослепительно яркое, испещренное звездами. Их столько, что, едва задремав, я в ужасе вскакиваю на ноги: так много звезд на небе быть не может, выходит — это голограмма. Я ищу проектор — в кустах, за толстыми стволами вязов, в густой траве — не жалея ни лица, ни пальцев. Горы скрипят, ухают, шипят, шелестят, шевелятся. Душный страх облепляет лицо испариной, пот бежит по спине. В каждом шорохе мне слышится шепот чудовища из детства — зеленого полководца, в каждой густой тени — тянущийся к ботинку ядовитый побег. Крик разносится по лесу, улетает в пустоту, никем не услышанный. Я валюсь на траву без сил. Огромные сосновые небоскребы шатаются, поскрипывая. Звезды кружатся над головой, вот-вот обвалятся все. Стоило сделать шаг в сторону от города — и сколько всего оказалось, такого нового, такого старого. Столько слов сбились комом в горле.

Если бы я мог, я бы плакал. Вместо этого засыпаю, как лежал — с телефоном в руке. Проваливаюсь сквозь землю, плавлюсь в пыточной зеленого полководца, раскаленном земном ядре, и это, оказывается, совсем не больно. Но ничего удивительного нет во сне, больно больше быть не может, я-то знаю. Больно — просто еще одно слово для страха. Когда меня уже не остается совсем, кто-то врывается в камеру, то ли Сивилла, то ли еще какое божество — и светит в лицо ослепительным прожектором, взвешивает, обсчитывает коэффициент пригодности в пищу и, скривившись, выбрасывает.

Так и просыпаюсь, но прожектор никуда не исчез. Это солнце шпарит сквозь листву — непрерывной очередью, прямо в глаза. От ночевки на бугристой земле ломит спину, гиперовсяный батончик в кармане куртки превратился в коричневое месиво. Слизываю его с обертки кое-как, запиваю водой из ручья — такой ледяной, что зубы сводит. Умываюсь — и чувствую себя намного лучше. Плещу на волосы и затылок, на грудь, под футболку. На телефоне — новое сообщение, но я не хочу даже проверять, от кого. Поднимаю камень и бью по экрану. Вынимаю карту памяти. Снова бью. Осколки смешиваются с камешками, оседают на дне ручья. Пошатываясь, возвращаюсь к мотоциклу и, дождавшись удобного попутчика — красно-синий фургон технической службы, — продолжаю за ним дорогу до самого Титибу.

В Корее, если незнакомец заговаривал с кем-то — сразу было ясно, он из спецслужбы. Или из полиции нравов. Или из военной полиции. Или доносчик. Я сижу на крыльце ухоженного, чистого дома. Его хозяин — на заднем дворе, в саду. Он еще не знает, что я приехал. Нельзя сказать, что мы совсем не знакомы. Но он не ждет меня, а я, увидев согнутую спину в клетчатой рубашке, спрятался за стеной, потому что не смог решить, как лучше начать. «Привет, ShellRock» или «Здравствуйте, профессор Сайга». Сижу и перебираю варианты, способы социального взлома. Ни один не кажется достаточно надежным. Про себя не скажешь: «я не от властей, совсем наоборот», стоит слову «власти» попасть в предложение, все оно сразу безнадежно протухает.

— Могу вам чем-то помочь? — задумавшись, не замечаю, как он успел завернуть за угол и теперь возвышается надо мной, пахнет свежей землей. В плетеной корзинке — огурцы и зелень, на руках — розовые резиновые перчатки. И потрескавшиеся резиновые шлепанцы на ногах, и пальцы перепачканы мокрым черноземом. В жизни он старше, чем на фотографии. Первый человек на моей памяти, кому идет густая черная щетина.

— Вряд ли, — качаю головой. Поднимаюсь — оказываясь повыше, но ненамного. Седина в его волосах серая, неряшливая — как густая паутина. — Просто проезжал мимо. Не думаю, что ты рад меня видеть, но я тебя — рад.

Собираюсь представиться и убраться вон, но ShellRock улыбается, мельком взглянув на мой мотоцикл. Сверкают на солнце толстые линзы очков.

— Чтобы прервать работу программы, обсчитайте до нуля, как-то так?

— Сбросьте счетчик, — поправляю его.

Открывает входную дверь, кивком приглашает войти.

— Признаться, ждал, что ты объявишься раньше. Не люблю задавать личных вопросов, когда лица не вижу. Старая привычка. Count Zero — это по-твоему Граф Ноль или Счет Ноль?

— Никогда не задумывался.

— Не верю. Люди вроде тебя обычно закладывают в юзернеймы смысл.

— И часто ты общаешься с людьми вроде меня?

— Хм, — потирает подбородок, пряча усмешку за ладонью, — туше.

Внутри прохладно. Высокие стеллажи с книгами — гораздо меньше, чем у Сенгудзи, но все равно выглядит внушительно. Деревянная мебель. Старенький, позапрошлого поколения ноутбук на столе. Пластиковый глобус — мы не раз находили обломки таких в разрушенных домах, однажды — даже целое полушарие, пыльное и пожелтевшее, но целый не попадался ни разу. Останавливаюсь над ним, верчу его — влево, вправо.

— Вечный аутсайдер, непредсказуемый фактор. Или как там было?

— Не помню точно, давно не перечитывал Гибсона.

Не отрываясь, я слежу за большими, узловатыми пальцами, засыпающими кофе в черную емкость. Подставляющими чашку. Мерно постукивающими по столу в ожидании, пока кофеварка не перестанет жужжать. Он совсем не боится и утверждает, что ждал меня. Он, выходит, немного умнее, чем казался. Или немного не тот, за кого себя выдавал.

— Если хочешь воспользоваться душем — у меня найдется свежая футболка.

Любому корейцу — из тех, кто вместе со мной штурмовал Японское море в надежде выведать побольше местных государственных тайн — стало бы сразу ясно, что стоит закрыть за собой дверь ванной комнаты, он тут же позвонит властям. Черный бронированный грузовик с патрульными как раз успеет доехать за то время, что тонкие струйки воды из старого, в двух местах перемотанного скотчем смесителя, будут счищать с тела пот и грязь, вымывать травинки и хвою из волос.

Вряд ли, — думаю, рассматривая мокрые ноги на голубоватом кафеле, — я перестал быть корейцем за ночь, пусть даже такую кошмарную. Но после утопленного в ручье телефона терять стало совсем нечего.

Вместо полиции меня, обернутого в жесткое вафельное полотенце, посвежевшего лет на пять сразу, ожидают льняные брюки, черная футболка с эмблемой токийского университета и крепкий остывший кофе.

— Лучше обращайся ко мне по имени, — предлагает Сайга. И спрашивает, как меня называть.

— Ноль, — пожимаю плечами, — он и есть ноль. Как ты его ни дели.

 

33.

Высоченные ели за широким, во всю стену почти, окном — ровные и пушистые, как нарисованные. Я в них не верил, пока не вышел и не уколол палец о хвою, не содрал кусок пересохшей коры со ствола. Подпирают верхушками отяжелевшее за день солнце, но вот-вот уронят. Небо наливается синевой, кофейные кружки на столе сменяют круглые, поблескивающие под светом лампы фужеры.

— Сто лет не пил, — признается Сайга, сдувая пыль с бутылки перед тем, как ее откупорить. — Все придерживал для особого случая.

Коньяк на вкус попроще тех, которыми угощал нас старик. Жесткий, без лишних ароматов. Как политика в костюме-тройке, с галстуком и шелковым треугольничком платка, торчащим из верхнего кармана, сравнивать с военным в саржевом городском камуфляже. Выпустив очередь по пищеводу, перекатывается в желудок — и начинает там отжиматься, разгоняя по телу приятную горячую простоту.

За день мы ничуть не устали друг от друга.

— С тех пор, как ушел из университета, мало с кем разговариваю. Скоро забуду, как, — смеялся раньше Сайга, нарезая овощи в салат. Говорит он, как пишет — я всегда думал, что это копипаста, а оказалось, живая речь. Монотонная, как бесконечные рельсы, уходящие в траву, многоярусная, полная смысла — его не выходит слушать краем уха, думая о своем. Его, даже внимательно слушая, приходится расшифровывать.

Комнату заполняет тяжелый дым с легким вишневым запахом. Раскурив трубку, Сайга щедро доливает нам обоим.

— Здесь, друг мой Ноль, как и у тебя на родине — образ жизни, обусловленный особенностями экономической системы, становится главным фактором, определяющим характер человека. Ибо властная потребность самосохранения вынуждает его принять условия, в которых ему приходится жить. Еще лет семь назад я не мог представить себе жизни за пределами университета. А теперь смотри-ка, — смеется, — счастливый пенсионер. Вот огурцы в этом году хорошо уродились, а баклажаны погнили, не уследил.

Вопрос, созревавший полдня, наконец ложится в руку.

— Почему ты уволился?

— Видишь ли, детям больше не нужно учиться тому, чему я могу их обучить. Я динозавр, и все, что я способен вложить им в головы — множество способов быть умными и быстрыми динозаврами. Чего я не могу им дать — это опыта, который помог бы сразу стать осторожными динозаврами. А неосторожные маленькие динозавры замерзают первыми. Они, как это принято нынче говорить, стали мутнеть.

— А ты нет?

— А я своевременно написал заявление и уехал туда, где воздух почище и сканеров поменьше. Не знаю, в прошлом году, когда я выбирался в город — все еще было в пределах нормы. Я стараюсь думать правильно, пока это помогает. Ну, что я тебе объясняю.

— Я думал правильно. Мне не помогло.

— Да и здесь, рано или поздно, тоже будет, как у вас в конце девяностых.

— Мятеж?

— Вопрос только в том, насколько массовый. Но что-то зреет, наливается соком. Скоро придет время урожая.

— И что ты будешь делать тогда?

Жует трубку дольше обычного. Выдувает ровные кольца — одно, второе, третье. Запивает большими глотками.

— Сидеть здесь, разумеется. И ждать. Мои студенты сейчас работают в Бюро. Это хорошие дети. Они будут умирать или убивать — других моих студентов, по ту сторону баррикад. Как ты хочешь, чтобы я между ними выбрал? Нет у меня стороны. Ни стороны, ни характера, ни ценностей, ни устоев. Фромм бы назвал меня моральным одиночкой. Нас таких тысячи — и каждый под своим замком, ожидает, пока все как-нибудь закончится без него, и надеется, что хуже не станет. Мы заранее называем все, что произойдет, неизбежным, и широко закрываем глаза. В интересах самосохранения мы до последнего будем уверять себя, что система слишком рациональна или слишком небрежна — и нас не заденет, пока мы не выходим из дома.

— Почему ты не уедешь из страны?

— Куда, Ноль? — его неожиданно злой вопрос совсем не звучит вопросом. — Куда отсюда можно уехать человеку с первыми симптомами артрита, хронической одышкой и любовью к хорошему кофе. И главное, зачем. Поменять систему превентивного правосудия Сивиллы на диктатуру Хана? Или китайское право Калашникова? Нет у нас другого глобуса, не заработали.

Допиваем коньяк молча, мучительно подыскивая хоть каких-нибудь слов на закуску — и не находя.

Сайга уходит спать, а я выхожу на крыльцо. Душно в четырех стенах, неловко. Трава здесь мягкая, дорожки бережно выложены мелкой плиткой. Гуляю по ним босиком, трогаю шершавые листья на грядке, мочу ноги в маленьком пруду. Луна в нем огромная, чистая — не оторваться. Ложусь рядом, подперев кулаком щеку, и смотрю на нее, двоящуюся в глазах, подрагивающую, смотрю. И глажу ладонью серебристую водную гладь. И так мне спокойно, так пусто, как будто не человек я вовсе — а вода, из которой люди состоят, но без добавлений, что делают людей людьми. Простая вода, в меру грязная. Рыбу, думаю, надо бы себе завести.

 

34.

Видно, Токио это моя судьба, куда ни сбегай из него — все равно возвращаюсь обратно, и трех суток не проходит. Шатаюсь по закоулкам Китадзавы, по самым злачным и темным ее углам, с видом потерянным и готовым на все. Одним говорю, что беру пиво на последние деньги. Другим, что недавно приехал. Третьим, что сестру убила Сивилла. Это единственная наводка от Сайги, кто-то сказал ему, что там собираются организованно. Но никакого подполья, кроме пары стаек бессмысленных идейных подростков, за неделю не нахожу.

Зато находят меня.

Парень в темной рубашке, лет двадцати на вид, подсаживается за столик и ставит мне пиво. Пенное, в толстой литровой кружке. Еле доносит, не расплескав.

— Из дома, — спрашиваю, — сбежал?

— О тебе хорошо отзывались в Ураясу, Чхве Гусон, — говорит парень. И, наклонившись к столу, демонстративно отпивает из кружки — несколько крупных глотков. Утирает пену с уголков тонких губ. Это он зря, кожа чуть заметно рябит.

— Полное голо?

— Извини, вынужденная мера. Не думай, что это для тебя.

Пью теплое пиво — глоток за глотком, пока кружка не пустеет наполовину.

— Не думаю. Кого тебе надо вывести?

— Вывести… — откидывается на спинку стула, заложив руки за голову. Под расстегнутой рубашкой — худая, обтянутая легкой майкой грудь. Он мечтательно улыбается: —  Одно существо. На чистую воду.

— Это уже третья кружка, — говорю, нарочито глотая гласные, спотыкаясь языком о твердое «т». — Если хочешь трахнуться — подожди, дай допью. Если по делу — приходи лучше завтра.

— Я ищу хороших людей.

— Зачем?

— Я могу тебя спасти.

— Спа…сти, — рассеянно киваю. Не могу оторваться от его ребер, руки чешутся, так хочется взять за тонкую ткань, притянуть, пощупать. Заливаю пивом пересохшее вмиг горло. Играю так самозабвенно, что пьянею взаправду с каждым новым глотком.

Мягкая рука одними подушечками пальцев касается моего голого, влажного от жары предплечья. Он пробует мой пот на вкус, приоткрыв губы — слизывает его с пальцев, как мороженое.

— Я могу сделать тебя чистым. По-настоящему. Пойдем со мной.

— Погоди, — смеюсь, — тебе же рассказывали обо мне в Ураясу. Что, так и говорили — ведется на детские разводы, как последний лох?

— Я не обманываю тебя.

— Ага.

— Мне…. Пригодится твоя помощь. А я помогу тебе.

— Дойти до ближайшего патрульного? Как-нибудь сам справлюсь.

Вздыхает, качает головой. Руку кладет на колено. Нежный такой, совсем котеночек.

— Нас много, — говорит.  — Патрульных на всех не хватит. С тобой — нас станет еще больше. Вместе мы…

— Стой, — то ли с пивом что-то неладно, то ли с его голосом. Мягким, вкрадчивым. Высверливающим дыру в сплетении, закручивающим внутренности так туго, что нет больше сил терпеть. Я его хочу прямо в подворотне, в двух шагах от заблеванного сортира. Я хочу еще пива и не хочу ни о чем больше думать. Роняю на руку свинцово-тяжелую голову, утираю пот со лба. — Хватит. Никакого вместе у нас с тобой не будет.

— Ты хочешь…

— Не твое собачье дело, кого я хочу.

Поднимаюсь так резко, что стул падает за спиной. На нас оборачиваются. Мне плевать. Прямиком, сквозь забитый танцпол, наступая на ноги, жмурясь от ярких снопов разноцветного света, насилу проталкиваюсь к выходу. Если он и идет за мной, теряется где-то сзади. Искушение обернуться и поискать почти непреодолимо.  Выскочив на лестницу, спотыкаясь — бегу наверх. Шепчу по слову-два на каждый шаг, они короткие. По секрету — скажу — я тебе — одному — не поступишь ли — в наш отряд? Перестанешь — пахать — перестанешь — страдать — работать — тебя — не погонят — тогда. Это из «Моря крови», разговор старосты и Ын Пхана. Каждое воскресенье звучало по радио. Двадцать лет, каждое воскресенье по пять часов. Где бы ты ни был. Я уже ни слова не помню из короткого десантного гимна, а это вот всплывает само. Как и невесть что означающее слово «кондиционирование». Об этом рассказывал майор в надвинутой на глаза фуражке, я очень хотел спать. Жужжала муха. Муха, майор, деревянная парта с железными ножками. Низкий неудобный стул. Сколько же дерьма у меня в голове.

Отойдя на пару кварталов, стою посреди улицы, сжав виски в ладонях, подставив лицо мелким теплым каплям. Прямо на меня несется скутер, виляет в сторону в последний миг, окатывает брызгами из лужи. Кого-то я нечаянно задеваю плечом, оступившись. Что-то все-таки было неладно с этим пивом, так смешно вышло. Почистить он меня хотел, надо же. Бреду, шатаясь, по полустертой с асфальта, никому больше не нужной разделительной линии, и пою, страшно фальшивя, и сам себе смеюсь. Ариран-ариран-арарио… на сканер бы только не нарваться, где-то они уже были здесь.

И точно, белое бельмо висит над светофором за перекрестком, возле тату-салона «Симокита». А над ним на всю стену ярко-зеленые голографические иероглифы: «Время, сестра, наступает вовремя». А дальше улыбается огромная гейша из первых кадров «Бегущего по лезвию бритвы». А на верхушке небоскреба поодаль — розовый квадрат с черным смайлом и текстом: «Иногда утром все выглядит по-другому». А пару кварталов спустя, возле метро — голубая бегущая строка: «…мотивы человеческого поведения никогда не бывают ясными и однозначными…»

Весь центральный Токио — стенами, крышами, остановками, платформами, даже некоторыми поездами — читает мне Гибсона. От Сэтагайи до самого Синдзюку. А у меня и телефона нет под рукой, чтобы снять на память, пока ливень не зарядил.

 

35.

Последние пару кварталов уже не иду — плыву сквозь сплошную стену воды, даже дышать нечем. Джинсы липнут к ногам, ботинки промокли насквозь. Зато в голове посвежело настолько, что, протиснувшись мимо мусорных баков, перед боковой дверью я останавливаюсь. Представляю себе, как он сидит в гостиной, читает. Или выписывает новые цитаты для уличной рекламы. Представляю, как захожу — и все, не могу ничего представить дальше. Стою под проливным дождем, пялюсь на дверь, улыбаюсь, как дурак.

Дверь открывается.

Волосы у него еще сильнее отросли, взъерошенные. Измятая шелковая рубашка наполовину выпущена из штанов. Правая ладонь перебинтована — в зале разбил, что ли.

— Это, — говорю наконец, — было громко.

— Да. Я хотел, чтобы это было громко.

Вместо того чтобы зайти — вытаскиваю его на улицу. Так само получается. Беру за руку и вытаскиваю, и прижимаю к стене. Зажмурившись, Макисима запрокидывает голову. Мы с дождем целуем его шею. Его скулы. Его горячие, горьковато-сладкие губы.

Он хватается за мою спину, сминает кожу, расцарапывает в кровь. В узком переулке, в самом сердце Токио. В десятке метров от нас ездят машины. Он хрипло шепчет слова, которые страшно запоминать, их заглушают раскаты грома.

Теплый дождь обнимает нас обоих.

— Вы же говорили, что не читали Гибсона, Макисима.

— Теперь, к сожалению, читал.

Когда он стаскивает с меня джинсы, такое чувство, что снимает кожу. И гладит по оголенным нервам. И трахает прямо в нервный ствол. Я хватаюсь за стену, а она переворачивается, весь мир переворачивается вокруг его оси. Я целую прижатую ко рту ладонь, я ору в нее, впиваюсь зубами в бинт.

Как будто черно-белому миру снова вернули краски.

— Ваша взяла, Макисима, — шепчу, прижавшись лбом к стене, обжигающий клубок внутри меня развязывается, сперма течет по ногам. Он конвульсивно вздрагивает во мне, прижимается еще плотнее, упирается мне в затылок щекой и трется, прикусывая волосы. — До самого конца.

— Я никогда, — выдыхает он мне в затылок, — в тебе не сомневался.

Путаясь ногами, спотыкаясь друг о друга, мы вваливаемся в прихожую и чуть не падаем на пол.

— Держи меня, — просит Макисима, сидя на мокром ковре, я глажу мокрые волосы, пока он расшнуровывает мои ботинки, и хватаю его за плечи, не выдержав, и прижимаю к себе и держу, целую, держу, держу.

 

36.

На исходе лета мы возвращаемся в академию Осо. Профессор Сибата поправил здоровье, а Сусон сдала экзамены и восстановлена — сразу на третьем курсе. Все это было бы сложнее без помощи старика. Но у Сенгудзи свой интерес: его разветвленная подземка выползла за пределы центрального Токио. А в школе для правильных девочек на многое закрывают глаза.

— Каждый акт творения — изначально акт разрушения, — улыбается мне Макисима через плечо Орьё.

Она в восторге. Она не замечает ничего, самозабвенно совокупляясь с холстом. Ноздри тонкого носа дрожат, забавно раздуваются, когда Орьё смешивает краски.

— Хочешь, — предлагает в другой день, — нарисую тебя.

— Я плохо позирую, — отвечает моя нежная Сусон.

Алчные глаза впиваются в ее маленькую грудь, спускаются по ребрам, как по ступенькам, к поясу шафрановой юбки. За два с половиной года, что мы не виделись, Орьё заметно повзрослела. И незаметно свихнулась.

— Это ничего, — улыбается нежно-нежно, затаенная радость плещется в фиалковом море, еле видная сквозь густые ширмы ресниц, — я тебя научу, дорогая.

Ночью слышу — что-то скребется в дверь. Проворачивается замок. Тень прокрадывается в комнату — легче вздоха, тише сквозняка. Накрываюсь одеялом с головой и отправляю сообщение Макисиме: «По-моему, меня пора спасать». Лежу, прислушиваясь к тишине и думаю: а вдруг показалось? Но нет, снова скрипит половица. Дышу ровно. «Не ты ли мне говорил, что она еще ребенок? Не знал, что ты боишься детей», — беззвучно приходит ответ.

Представляю себе, как он веселится в своей комнате, попивая шампанское.

Представляю себе, сколько острых предметов находится в академии. От циркуля до длинного ключа от подвальных помещений. Замираю и вслушиваюсь в темноту по ту сторону одеяла. Это похоже на старый фильм ужасов. Зловещий призрак с длинными шелковыми волосами, свисающими до пояса, бродит по темным коридорам в развевающейся белой сорочке, и горе тому, кто попадается ему на пути. Но от призрака не скрипят половицы — уже совсем близко, над кроватью.

Смерть в своей постели от неосторожного обращения с одноклассницей не входит в наши с Сусон планы. Резко сажусь, набрасывая на нее свое одеяло, тяну на себя за плечи, заставляя потерять равновесие. Получаю локтем по скуле и бью в ответ, не сдерживая силу, хватаю подушку другой рукой — чтобы придушить, если начнет кричать.

Из-под одеяла раздается бархатный смех Макисимы, переходящий в сдавленный кашель.

— Вы, — говорю ему, помогая освободиться, — друг друга стоите. Дети как есть.

Макисима сползает на пол, укладывает голову на кровать.

— Я был очень счастливым ребенком. Пока не понял.

— Чего не поняли?

Молчит так долго, что я уже думаю: уснул.

— Помнишь, я говорил месяц назад у Сенгудзи, пока мы его ждали. Сивилла — это грибок. Он разъедает страницы. Навсегда. Все чаще бывает, откроешь — а там только невнятные пятна вместо слов. Иных и открывать не надо, по обрезу видно — не человек, а сплошная червоточина.

Перебираю разметавшиеся по постели волосы, не касаясь головы.

— Сперва я думал, неужели я совсем пустой. Что она меня не замечает. Неужели я уже такой, какими она хочет видеть всех остальных. Всех, кого ест.

Лунная дорожка стекает по подоконнику, тянется к его ногам, но тоже не осмеливается тронуть.

— Это вряд ли, — не выдержав тишины, подаю голос. — Сивилла кастрирует своих людей. А вы… нет, из ее заготовок таких, как вы, не получится.

Макисима медленно, как во сне, кивает.

— Это я и понял. А значит, выходит одно. Она не трогает меня по принципу родства. Выходит, я — ее собственная спора. Забавно будет узнать...

 

37.

Странного человека в полной голограмме, предлагавшего мне спасение в обмен на посильную помощь, я неделями безуспешно ищу — и в Китадзаве, и в Ураясу, да только без толку. Месяц спустя сомневаюсь уже, не почудилось ли. Может, и правда, хватил лишнего, не заметив. Нечаянно забрал чужую кружку с размешанной в пиве кислотой. Никто больше не приходит ко мне с небрежными предложениями, никто не создает проблем. Думаю и о другом: под полной голограммой с измененным голосом мог скрываться кто-то слишком хорошо знакомый.

Выбираясь на выходные из Осо, Макисима часами сидит в гостиной, с открытой книжкой на коленях. Смотрит в потухший камин, как в монитор.

— Что там в новостях? — не выдерживаю как-то раз, минут пятнадцать спустя. Сидеть рядом с ним, таким, неудобно. Холодная рябь расходится по телу, как круги по воде от дребезжащего поплавка.

Макисима так долго молчит, что я уже думаю — не услышал.

— Я знаю, как мы его найдем.

— Кого?

— Того, кто следит за нами.

— Вы напишете ему кислотное послание на пол-Токио с местом и временем встречи, зашифровав его в сонетах Шекспира?

Уже договаривая, жалею, что начал — но сказанного не воротишь назад. Сужаются, холодеют золотистые глаза.

— Помнишь нашего подопытного кролика с фабрики в Хатиодзи? Когда мы в прошлом году проверяли версию доктора Идзутаки, способно ли убийство очищать? Напиши ему еще одну программу, неважно, какую. Хоть ту же самую. Мне нужно, чтобы рано или поздно, когда он доиграется — у него нашли эту дискету.

«Джонни-мнемоник» — наклеено на пустом носителе, который я прячу в карман. Выходит, не так уж сильно я и ошибся.

Тогда еще кажется, пронесло. Всю глубину обиды Макисимы осознаю позднее, она раскрывается постепенно, день за днем, как синяк на коже — наливается сперва всеми цветами багрово-синего, позже широко расползается ржавой желтизной. Он разговаривает только о делах, избегает смотреть мне в глаза и больше не приходит оставаться на ночь. Он перестает строить планы вслух. Я узнаю о том, что варится у него в голове — в последнюю очередь, когда суп уже разлит по тарелкам и готов отравить следующую жертву.

— Через месяц, — заявляет прямо посреди коридора академии, столкнувшись со мной на большой перемене, — Орьё понадобятся инструменты.

Все, что мне остается — как и положено хорошему официанту, — разносить блюда заказчикам в лучшем виде, пышущими ароматным жаром, не расплескав ни капли. Обучение Сусон в школе для правильных девочек не прошло даром, теперь мы с ней еще лучше умеем следить, молчать и улыбаться.

Мы следим за одержимым блеском в глазах Орьё в ожидании, когда Макисима наиграется — и с ней. Мы ищем в себе хоть какое-то сожаление, но ничего подобного не находим. Тестируя надежность канализации Сенгудзи в качестве маршрута, я заодно перевожу в подвал академии припрятанные в свое время контейнеры с жидкостью для пластинации. И хирургические инструменты. И дискету с анатомическим атласом. Я хорошо помню, как учился Тома, и надеюсь только, что мне не придется следить за этим снова.

— Езжай сегодня за мной, но незаметно, — бывает, говорит Макисима по вечерам. И катается на машине, выбирая маршруты мимо сканеров. Как ни стараюсь высматривать подозрительные автомобили, грузовики, скутеры — никого за ним нет, кроме меня.

«Один мой друг всерьез вообразил, что за ним кто-то следит. Но это не так, я проверял. Это может быть что-то с головой? В смысле, от этого лечат чем-то полегче электрошока?» — пишу, не выдержав, Сайге среди ночи.

«Слишком мало данных для предварительного диагноза, — отвечает он. — Один мой студент уже скоро три года как вообразил себе несуществующего врага. Ищет следы коварного заговора в каждом разбитом уличном сканере. Одно могу сказать тебе наверняка, одержимость такого рода — шизофреническая ли природа у невроза, или обсессивно-компульсивная — один из самых надежных способов помутиться. Быстро, качественно, насовсем»

Но уличные сканеры по-прежнему игнорируют Макисиму, будто он оказался прав или, что вернее, старик договорился с Сивиллой и внес его в особый список неприкасаемых.

— Невозможно, — качает головой Макисима, когда я все-таки спрашиваю его об этом. — Одно о Сивилле известно наверняка, она никогда и ни с кем еще не договаривалась.

— Компьютер, может, и не договаривался. А оператор? К компьютеру такой мощности есть подходы у десятка, по меньшей мере, человек. Для сервиса, отладки, апгрейда.

Тень улыбки мелькает на бледных губах.

— Хорошо, что ты есть, Чхве Гусон. Кто бы мне еще напоминал, что Сивилла — это просто компьютер.

— Может, хватит уже?

Бровь вопросительно искривляется, он закладывает книгу пальцем и поднимает на меня глаза.

— Сивилла-то, — говорю ему, — компьютер, а я нет.

Макисима встает на ноги, скрипнув креслом. Делает шаг ко мне — оказываясь так близко, что теплое дыхание щекочет подбородок.

— Разве… Я думал, тебе так удобнее.

— Вы никогда не делаете людям удобно. Светло — да. Осмысленно — да. Но не удобно.

— Предположим, — заложив руки за спину, он отходит к окну. Мелкий осенний дождь ложится длинными, неровными мазками на темное стекло. Многократно перечеркивает полупрозрачное равнодушное лицо: — ...я — что-то вроде вируса. Провоцирующего мутации, поддерживающего разнообразие живых форм. Природное противоядие от застоя. Если бы на земле не появилось вирусов — никаких людей бы здесь не было. Полтора века назад, я читал, возникло неизлечимое заболевание, синдром приобретенного иммунодефицита. Как эустрессодефицит — только в депрессию впадает иммунитет, отказываясь реагировать на внешние раздражители, и любая простуда развивается в пневмонию с летальным исходом. И что же, на днях Сенгудзи рассказывал, что нынче считается — это положительно изменило генетический код. Такое себе бутылочное горлышко, отделение зерен от плевел. Смертельный враг человечества — и самый полезный его друг. Неклеточный инфекционный агент, способный к воспроизводству только в чужих живых клетках.

Прижав ладонь к стеклу, он водит пальцами от капли к капле, как ребенок по странице с точками, которые следует соединить в одну целую фигуру.

— Я убиваю их. Я пугаю их. Я одалживаю им силу. Перевожу за руку через очерченные обществом и законом границы. Где-то среди них должен найтись человек, о котором столько говорили Аристотель, Кант, Данте. Человек горящий. Человек создающий. Где-то должен найтись хоть один такой человек… Хотел бы я на него посмотреть.

Я стою от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но кажется — за несколько десятков прозрачных пуленепробиваемых стекол, которые  — хоть ты сутками напролет бейся в них головой — даже не треснут. Тишину между нами нарушает только мерный шелест дождя. Макисима склоняет голову, касаясь лбом окна, между воротником и волосами проглядывает голая шея. Не могу оторваться от этой пары позвонков, обтянутых бледной кожей, вид их исполняет такой нежности и тоски, что все остальное — комната, академия, стекла, планы — исчезает. И ничего не остается, кроме ослепительно белой его шеи в темном проеме окна. Какое-то мгновение мне кажется, что я снова оказался в море, и неумолимое отливное течение с каждым новым гребком отбрасывает меня все дальше и дальше от Макисимы.

Но потом я оказываюсь совсем рядом — сам не до конца понимая, как мне это удалось, — и касаюсь губами мягких волос на его затылке. Наши пальцы переплетаются, так и стоим.

— Мы — шепчет Макисима, — полые люди.

— Давайте, — говорю, — спать.

Смеется беззвучно, только плечи вздрагивают.

— Это против правил школы.

— Когда вам мешали правила.

Плотно прижавшись к его спине, долго не смыкаю глаз. Никак не могу надышаться им, накасаться его, надержаться.

 

38.

Многому научился за эти три года, еще большему не успел. Снег шуршит по боковому стеклу, а такое чувство, что по щеке. Чуть не смахиваю рукой. Автобус ужинает дорогой, пережевывает ее толстыми металлокордовыми шинами, переваривает навсегда. В запотевшем зеркале ничего больше не видно, и протирать его незачем. Ничего там, за спиной, все равно не осталось. Тьма, как в подвале без окон и дверей, где единственная лампа перегорела от напряжения.

— Посмотришь? — предлагает мне месяц назад Орьё.

— Пожалуй, нет. Не люблю крови.

Недавно мы сказали ей, что Сусон умерла и теперь я за нее. Острый лисий носик сморщился, залегли складки у губ. Потом Орье, поправив челку, как ни в чем не бывало спросила, смогу ли я доставать то, что приносила Сусон. Куколка, называет ее Макисима, и с нетерпением прислушивается к тому, как трещит толстый кокон. Вот-вот появятся, цепляясь за клейкие стенки, черные мохнатые лапки взрослого насекомого. Вот-вот расправятся крылья.

Уже тогда боюсь, что узором он будет разочарован. Рикако Орьё не интересует ничего, кроме Рикако Орьё. Ей кажется, она наконец нашла способ превзойти покойного отца, многоразовую кнопку «гениальный художник». Я не убиваю их, говорит она о школьных подружках. Я их увековечиваю.

Это странное вирусное слово, оно передается воздушно-капельным путем между людьми, никогда не общавшимися. Мидо тоже увековечивал своих айдолов. Зачем-то всем им нужно оправдывать точку, которой они прерывают чужие жизни. Их послушать, тот патрульный, которому Макисима перерезал горло опасной бритвой, увековечил мою Сусон, перед тем как увековечиться.

— Продуманное убийство вынуждает человека выйти за рамки своего вида. Разорвать естественную эмпатическую связь, прописанную природой на префронтальной коре.

Недавно мы остались без нейрофизиолога. Он попытался рассказать о нашем изобретении — маскировочных шлемах — приятелю на форуме. Нам повезло, что его анонимным приятелем уже несколько месяцев был я. Они поужинали в гостиной, попили чаю. Потом Макисима поднял мой пистолет — ему все хотелось проверить, способен ли тот причинить серьезный вред. Но в лицо с первого раза не попал. Синяя футболка задымилась, съежилась, он разрывал ее на груди, катаясь по полу. Кожа на груди и руках пожелтела, пошла пузырями. Устав от шума, я пробил ему кадык. Мудреные слова, которых Макисима успел нахвататься за месяцы совместных экспериментов, никуда с тех пор не делись, как и следы серной кислоты на ковре.

— Прописанную — вроде кода?

— Дезоксирибонуклеинового кода, — улыбается Макисима.

— По-вашему, убийство — это перепрошивка?

— Что ты думаешь о людях, когда ты убиваешь?

— Они мне мешают, — пожимаю я плечами. — Или угрожают.

— Потому что ты убиваешь по нужде или из страха. Практичный животный подход. Но пробовал ли ты убивать просто так?

В ночь, когда патрульные увековечили Мидо, замазав его кипящими мозгами всю квартиру, мы выбираемся посидеть на крышу. Там уже прохладно, влажно после дождя. Подогреваем саке на газовой горелке, греем ладони о фарфоровые плошки. Хмелею неохотно, как в замедленном режиме. Наливаются тяжестью руки, набивается ватным безразличием голова.

— Скажите, Макисима, — спрашиваю, когда его висок касается плеча, и от расходящегося по телу тепла забываю весь остальной вопрос.

— М-м?

Трусь щекой о мягкие волосы. Ни о чем больше не хочу говорить, понемногу забываю, как. Как будто это меня взломали и выпилили из головы весь бережно собранный по крупицам за столько лет корейско-японский словарь.

— Не помню. Скажите лучше… это вот… в чем вообще смысл?

Макисима укладывается мне на колени. Тотчас же залипаю в густо-медовых его глазах, и уже не пытаюсь шевелиться.

— В одной книге одна сверхразумная раса создала мощнейший компьютер. Вроде Сивиллы. И семь с половиной миллионов лет он был занят поиском окончательного ответа на величайший вопрос жизни, вселенной и всего такого.

— И что ответила их Сивилла?

— Forty two.

— Forty two? Как… умереть?

Макисима протягивает руку, проводит по губам. Машинально слизываю горьковато-пряную каплю с его пальца и прикусываю ладонь раньше, чем она исчезнет. Улыбаюсь, чувствуя дрожь, пробежавшую от пальцев до плеча. Сглатывая, Макисима сгибает ногу. Глажу его по колену. Волосы треплет поднявшийся ветер, но от него уже совсем не холодно.

— Смотри, как хорошо… ты выучил японский, — шепчет Макисима.

И смотрит так довольно, словно это его личная заслуга.

 

39.

Эти мелкие движения пальцев я узнаю безошибочно. Сперва они сложены вместе, указательный, средний и большой. Точно держат щепотку порошка. Потом медленно расходятся в разные стороны, замирают. И неторопливо, как будто втирают мельчайшие крупицы порошка в экран — гладят, гладят. Не нужно заглядывать через плечо, чтобы знать, чью фотографию опять рассматривает Макисима.

Наши взгляды в академии пересеклись всего на миг, а потом Сусон присела, еще надежнее прикрывая Орьё. А полицейский — растрепанный, злой — побежал по лестнице, искать ее дальше. «Имя “Макисима”, — спрашивал он в прошлый раз, едва не схватив меня за руку, — о чем-то тебе говорит?»

«Один мой студент, — сказал Сайга, —  уже скоро три года, как вообразил себе несуществующего врага». Как в той сказке — звери ходят по кругу друг за другом, принимая собственные следы за чужие.

«Я думаю о том, — выдыхал мне в лицо Макисима, — что кто-то, кого я не знаю, думает обо мне»

Однажды, в конце нашего медового лета две тысячи сто девятого года, когда я все еще привыкал к своим новым глазам, а Макисима все еще не отвык кормить меня с рук, он сказал:

— Ты смотришь со стороны, это освежает. Если бы ты задался целью подорвать Сивиллу — что бы ты сделал?

— Овес, — недолго думая, ответил я. — Он сконцентрирован в одном месте, это легкая мишень. Если ваша пресса не врет, он генетически модифицирован вирусом, центр автоматического управления — не дублируется и находится в одной лаборатории. Достаточно пробраться туда и изменить модификацию семян. Отравить их, допустим. Разбираться надо…

Рука с чашкой так и застыла — за несколько сантиметров до блюдца. Макисима смотрел в нее, будто в пресном липовом чае ему показывали захватывающий боевик. Глаза блестели. Потом он покачал головой и допил чай до дна.

— Это слишком грубо.

— Это простая тактическая задача. Их иначе не выполняют.

— Это не подорвет Сивиллу, — нахмурился Макисима, — это ее уничтожит.

Проходя мимо стола, замечаю на его планшете открытую статью о профессоре Кудамаки, изобретателе вируса Ука-но-Митама. Не знаю, как спросить — и надо ли. Воздух сухой, колючий. Тянет от окна. Зима пришла.

Макисима сидит у камина, играет со смартфоном. Пальцы снова вместе.

— И что, — говорю, — это и есть человек, которого вы так долго ждали?

Прикусывая губу, кивает. А потом качает головой.

— Да, нет… я не знаю, Чхве, тот ли это человек. Но другого мы уже не дождемся.

— Можно и подождать, если есть, чего ждать.

— Ты читал Беккета?

— Не знаю никакого Беккета.

— А говоришь совсем как Владимир. Ждать последнего момента, при мыслях о котором вроде становится легко и в то же время жутко. Надо же…

Отложив смартфон в сторону, он потягивается — сонно, беззаботно.

— И чего мы только с тобой не выдумаем, лишь бы верить, будто и вправду существуем.

У каждого из нас — свои способы существовать спокойно. Ночами я составляю подробные планы побега на всякий случай. Как нейтрализовать камеру наблюдения, с каким интервалом ходят портовые дроны, корабли с какой маркировкой вероятнее всего идут в Китай, а с какой — южнее. Как выжить на корабле. Что непременно следует взять с собой.

А Макисима вот, похоже, решил влюбиться.

 

40.

Дым поднимается над домами, застилает и без того плохо видную сегодня луну. Вонь жженой резины намертво въелась в волосы и одежду. Покашливая, Макисима достает из кармана ингалятор. Вертит его в пальцах, улыбается торжествующе.

— Разведчики стиля, лозоходцы в пустыне глобального маркетинга. Мы попали в роман твоего Гибсона и сами не заметили, как.

Брызнув в горло несколько раз — опускает стекло и выбрасывает зеленый флакончик вон. Переплетает пальцы на коленях. Я бы затормозил прямо сейчас, но за спиной — шестеро головорезов в наших шлемах. У них бейсбольные биты и бензопилы. Гвоздометы и ножи. Они вооружены лучше всех в Токио этой ночью. Мы не надеемся, что бардак в городе надолго отвлечет полицию. Макисима уверен, его патрульный Когами для этого слишком умен.

Разведенный нами пожар разгорается все сильнее, уже дважды приходится объезжать пробки, над которыми полыхают огромные языки пламени. Мои самовоспроизводящиеся боты сеют панику среди тех, кто боится смотреть за окно. С каждым часом у них все больше веселых кадров. Триста шлемов — это не очень много, но следом поднимается три тысячи доведенных до животного ужаса мирных горожан. Нет ничего страшнее мирных горожан, решивших, что городу наступает конец. Я не пожелал бы сейчас оказаться у них на пути.

— Если мы в романе Гибсона, — говорю, — то сейчас вам следует расспрашивать, как я узнал, что Сивилла находится в башне Нона.

— Как ты узнал, что Сивилла находится в башне Нона? — послушно спрашивает Макисима с неподдельным интересом в голосе, как будто мы не потратили десятки вечеров над схемами и картой.

Я принимаю вид загадочный и торжественный, как у Сенгудзи — когда он демонстрировал нам трубку из черепа Орьё. Все лучше, чем думать о том, остался ли у Макисимы запасной ингалятор.

— Последние пять лет я тщетно пытался нащупать ее сердце. Обширная сеть обработки данных с серверами, разбросанными по всему городу. Идеальная устойчивость к внешним повреждениям. Это кажется невозможным — если только они не проводят сетевые распределенные вычисления.

За нашими спинами головорезы спорят, остались ли там живые бабы, в Бюро — или сплошные Комиссы. Один обещает выебать Комиссу, если ошибся, его ловят на слове. Чуть не завязывается драка. Славная у нас подобралась команда, одно хорошо — ненадолго.

—  Данные с портативных сканеров, — продолжаю все так же серьезно, но голос подводит, подрагивает местами, — с наружных камер, с доминаторов — сперва кажется, что они просчитываются параллельно, но на самом деле их просто переводят с одного сервера на другой. Есть только одно место, через которое проходят все данные, без исключения. Только один район, данные о потреблении энергии в котором искусственно занижены. Именно там — в министерстве благосостояния — и скрывается настоящая Сивилла.

— Как я и говорил, ты настоящий гений, — улыбается Макисима. — Я верно уловил дух Гибсона?

— Идите вы, Макисима, — не выдерживаю, смеюсь.

Надо же, столько времени боялся остаться без старика — и почти не заметил, как у нас это вышло.

Верно говорил Макисима, одни люди чем дальше едят — тем меньше чувствуют вкуса, иные входят во вкус по мере еды. И еда тут совсем ни при чем.

 

41.

В разведшколе была такая тренировка: ты стоял с завязанными глазами, а остальные тесным кругом стояли на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Следовало расслабиться полностью — и падать на руки. Они поддерживали тебя, толкая — то назад, то в сторону. Другие руки тоже ловили тебя и бросали следующим рукам. Так ты и качался между ними — маятником, туда-сюда — пока однажды кто-то не убирал руки. Следовало почувствовать этот момент и не упасть в пустоту.

Как, оказывается, глубоко во мне пустила корни постоянная готовность не упасть.

Нона вырастает над нами — развесистая фиолетово-черная громадина, до нее осталось два перекрестка. Все может по-разному закончиться. Например, мы найдем Сивиллу, и окажется, что она — настоящая женщина, а вовсе никакой не компьютер. Опутанная бесчисленными проводами серая сморщенная инопланетянка, плененная японцами в середине прошлого века. Или, стащив кусок сверхсекретной технологии — мы успеем сбежать до того, как Сивилла найдет нас. Или не успеем, запутавшись в бесконечном лабиринте кривых зеркал, и будем разбивать их, пока не истечем кровью. Или пробьем колесо через пять метров и вообще никуда не попадем. По-разному может быть. По-хорошему, по-плохому. Макисима улыбается, накрывает ладонью мою, лежащую на руле. В его глазах — все пламя города, весь его дым. Если я о чем-то и жалею — так о том, что с рождения учился ломать. Планы зеленого полководца ломать, планы японцев ломать, шеи ломать… все это вот. А строить не научился. Я бы, думаю, смог ему объяснить, почему там, снаружи, будет лучше. Если бы сам знал, как это «лучше» сделать. Заново переплести или дописать.

— Такой ровный. — Прохладные пальцы гладят запястье. — А мой?

Наклоняюсь, касаюсь губами соленой синей жилки на виске. По ней можно отмерять секунды.

— Спорим, это легко изменить, Макисима?

 

42.

Вспомнился другой зимний вечер, мы сидим в гостиной у Сенгудзи, разогревшиеся, веселые. Потрескивает искусственный камин, тлеет костяная трубка. Блестят глаза, плещется шампанское в бокалах, заливает румянцем скулы Макисимы. Кафка улеглась у его ног, обернулась хвостом. В остром, как бритва, серповидном наконечнике отражается лысина старика. Он стучит себя по груди:

— Скоро все хорошие люди будут такими.

Зеленого полководца здесь победили без меня. Железо ведет с разгромным счетом.

— А как вы отличите хороших людей от плохих?

— По обложкам, — смеется Макисима. — Они с Сивиллой что книги, что людей теперь умеют различать только по разноцветным обложкам.


End file.
